


Traços Borrados em Bons Momentos

by Seokieeya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, a LOT of french recipes bcs i can, but not really, esse sehun é tudo para mim, junmyeon dreaming to kick sehun's ass, junmyeon é basicamente meu espirito animal ok, kinda friends to enemies to friends again and then to lovers, pfvr tenham paciência com esse Junma ele só é meio tapadinho eu juro, problema em encontrar a profissão dos sonhos, seria tudo mais fácil se um certo alguém tivesse uma boa memória, tem um nenê aqui mas Junmyeon acha que ele tem cara de joelho como todos os nenês
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya
Summary: Kim Junmyeon costumava passar suas tardes lendo rótulos dos produtos atrás do balcão meio engordurado da lojinha onde trabalha, sonhando com uma realidade onde crescer e seguir seus sonhos não é tão difícil, até que o furto de um pirulito trouxe um gostinho a mais para sua rotina trivial. Gostinho de doces e perguntas não respondidas, de familiaridade e geleias de frutas vermelhas.Porque, por mais que adorasse insultar seus desenhos favoritos e fazer graça de suas reações exageradas, Oh Sehun estava disposto a o arrastar para fora da bolha de conforto que custou a construir.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Sorrisos Atrevidos e Pirulitos Roubados

**Author's Note:**

> Oioie~  
> Enquanto escrevia, pensei muuito em desistir porque estive com medo de não conseguir fazer um bom trabalho com o plot que adotei (insegurança que não me deixou pedir o bannerzinho no formulário do lipse, em primeiro lugar, e acabei perdendo a segunda chance 😔) mas me apaixonei por ele assim que vi lá na planilha do @exolipse poxa :''')  
> Então, para a pessoa que doou o plot #23: Espero que você goste, de verdade, docinho! 
> 
> ALSO, sim, a história se passa na França nos anos 90 mais ou menos. Não trouxe uma data ou cidade em específico, somente referências leves e, em especial, os desenhos animados que é uma paixão minha desde sempre!
> 
> Ademais, boa leitura e não deixem de ler as notas finais lá no último capítulo~~❤️

~~_\- capítulo 01_ ~~

**[ … ]**

A rotina de um sonhador não é tão fácil quanto a utopia criada por sua mente jovem costuma fazer parecer. Vez ou outra dizendo-lhe que tudo é possível e não importa se da primeira vez não deu certo, existe sempre uma segunda esperando para ser a sortida, e mais uma e outra após ela caso também não sejam a tão almejada. 

Às vezes, é necessário estar desperto para enfrentar o mundo, colocar os pés no chão e sentir a grama acariciá-los enquanto seu coração sangra por estar indo em direção ao caminho oposto daquilo que sempre sonhou. 

Às vezes, tudo o que precisa é abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade melancólica, mesmo que tenhas medo do que encontrará por detrás das cortinas do tempo, do teratismo apenas aguardando um bom momento para atacar com suas garras e dentes rumando despedaçar pedaço por pedaço o seu anseio em sonhar.

Kim Junmyeon _sabe_. 

Entende que não importa o quanto se esforce para mudar, existe apenas um final para a sua história, só esperando para ser concretizado. Ou ao menos foi isso que aprendeu com dezenas de livros de origens duvidosas que arrecadou durante sua vida, os quais tornaram-se seus amigos íntimos durante tardes entediantes. No entanto, de que vale qualquer conhecimento, posto ao lado do cinza da vida que lhe foi dada como uma promessa de que, um dia, cada lágrima valerá a pena e cada dúvida será tirada pelas próprias mãos do viver constante? 

Ele quer desistir, mas então nada terá valido a pena, sua existência teria sido em vão e ninguém além de sua própria família terá motivos para lembrar do seu eu desgostoso que insistia em esgueirar-se por aí em busca de um sentido para viver calmamente.

Se ele está ali para arrecadar o máximo de conhecimento possível ou foi abandonado a sua sorte por quem quer que seja o responsável pelo sopro da existência, quem o vai responder senão sua própria vontade de descobrir? Pois do mesmo jeito que ninguém o pegará pelas mãos e o levará ao topo de uma escada penosa conhecida como seus objetivos de vida, ninguém vai abrir sua mente e colocar respostas, ele deve buscá-las por si só. Assim como precisa correr atrás de seus sonhos e driblar todos e quaisquer obstáculos em sua jornada, pois por mais doloroso que seja o caminho a ser percorrido, ainda é depois da tempestade que se encontra a calmaria.

Ele quer acreditar que mesmo quebrando a cara e precisando fazer os gostos de sua progenitora — que unicamente almeja poder se gabar de um filho formado para as vizinhas cujo as crias perfeitas estão sempre a darem orgulho —, ainda continuará sendo ele mesmo. O Kim Junmyeon que sonha mais alto do que suas mãos estão dispostas a alcançar; o garotinho assustado cheio de amor que com o tempo vem esvaziando-se, mas continua a espalhá-lo para todo lugar que vai; o pintor delicado, o filho dedicado; o amigo abandonado. 

Não importa o quanto o _ser e o não ser_ insistam em acertá-lo bem onde dói, no fim de tudo, ainda será ele o dono daquela realidade, por mais triste e solitária que ela seja. Os melhores artistas, ou ao menos os mais conhecidos deles, viveram sozinhos. Fora o que um certo alguém de sorriso quadrado disse, quando o obrigou a sair de sua bolha de metanoia e pesar para descobrir o que há de melhor em _não desistir_.

Porque constantes cortadas no baixo ventre, ou borboletas inquietas incapazes de fazê-lo esquecer, o fizeram sorrir junto com a imagem que guarda com tanto cuidado bem no fundo de seu coração. Uma vez que, no fim, encontrara um alguém real o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer do cinza costumeiro da vida, e continuará sendo, enquanto tenha para si os traços borrados em bons momentos que passou junto àquele que, com tão pouco, o fez reerguer e voltar a acreditar. Dessa vez, ciente de um mundo inteiro de possibilidades 

**[ … ]**

**Antes**

_Bom dia! Como vai?_

Junmyeon não lembra quando essas poucas palavras passaram a lhe remeter ao desgosto de, em suma, precisar ouvir respostas extensas e desnecessárias da freguesia tagarela. Porque ele sequer está interessado na vida alheia quando — em benefício de uma cordialidade puramente forçada — lança sorrisos constrangidos por estar sendo submetido a passar uma imagem gentil, em busca de manter-se como o bom empregado que era.

O jovem estudante não deseja saber das novidades que senhorinhas possam estar dispostas a compartilhar, ou dos desgostos de pessoas aleatórias que entenderam naquela mínima interação, uma brecha para sair reclamando pelos cotovelos.

Mas ainda assim, como se não bastasse passar tardes inteirinhas sentado em um banco muito que desconfortável detrás de um balcão repleto de inimigos mortais para a sua dieta — quando não é necessário fazer a contagem dos produtos e se ver preso justamente em meio à prateleiras de tentações —, lhe é exigido uma paciência descomunal para lidar com o ser humano e sua incrível capacidade de indecisão.

Já que consegue, com um esforço considerável, lidar com os ditos amistosos incapazes de não transbordarem em suas próprias frases infinitas. Unicamente prepara sua feição mais falsa enquanto repete, em intervalos caprichosamente contados, respostas curtas que mostrem um interesse distante — ser despedido por não tratar bem os clientes, não era um dos seus objetivos de final de ano —, mas sua falta de empolgação fica ainda mais irremissível quando os ditos cujos se tornam indecisos e difíceis de lidar.

Como naquele exato momento, onde se encontra escutando os prós e contras de adquirir duas geleias de frutas vermelhas de 300g cada, ao invés de uma única do mesmo sabor de 500g, mas de uma marca ligeiramente mais popular. O freguês ficou absurdamente confiante ao descobrir que poderia falar sua língua natal confortavelmente, e não conseguia se conter.

Como ele gostaria de poder dizer em voz alta para o exótico rapaz, com quase dois metros de altura, que ele poderia levar todos os vidrinhos de geleia que quisesse, contanto que pagasse e se calasse de uma vez. 

Mas, de novo, Junmyeon precisa sorrir e aguardar pacientemente que o bom freguês — que apenas está preocupado em gastar bem seu dinheiro — faça a sua escolha e vá embora, para que ele possa finalmente voltar a ler um livro aleatório, que acabou por pegar emprestado de seu avô em sua incessante fuga do tédio. Deve admitir que foi atraído pela edição incomum e o humor diferenciado disfarçado em informações óbvias, mas que de alguma forma construíam uma opinião deveras interessante sobre a vida, que contribuíram para que ele se encontrasse perdido em divagações sobre o tema… Até que foi interrompido, posteriormente.

— Então? — Escutou-o chamar, quando ao menos teve tempo para perceber que deveria estar parecendo um bobalhão olhando para o nada, impaciente. 

— Hm? São só geleias, cara. — Junmyeon falou com simplicidade.

— Certo. — O homem sorriu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada, de fato, muito engraçada. Junmyeon quase pôde o ouvir gargalhar, ou quiçá tenha sido ele próprio quem o tenha feito, meio abalado quando percebeu que o rapaz em sua frente ficava realmente engraçadinho quando os lábios se esticam em um sorriso quadrado. — Mas perguntei se você sabe identificar qual a melhor fralda para recém-nascidos.

— Ah. — Só assim para Junmyeon perceber que o freguês tinha dois pacotes coloridos em mãos. Quando ele atravessou todo o corredor de produtos de higiene e voltou, o Kim não sabia dizer. — A não ser que ele tenha por volta de sete quilos, deveria escolher tamanhos menores.

Viu-o assentir e dar meia volta, indo em direção à prateleira que o interessava. Não fez de propósito, mas acabou por examinar os ombros largos do estranho, deixando o controle de sua própria mente escapulir ao descer o olhar até as coxas apertadas na calça jeans. Ele finalmente estava ficando louco depois de passar tanto tempo lendo rótulos de produtos. Na verdade, qualquer um é capaz de perder o juízo em seu lugar, ou ao menos foi o que repetiu para si próprio enquanto se obrigava a olhar em volta.

Não poderia ser que, enfim, chegou o momento em que ele foi corroído por todos o tédio que lhe foi imposto naquela loja, não é? Até tinha começado a examinar a aparência de estranhos e, pior ainda, sentir inveja.

— Esse é adequado o suficiente? — gritou o desconhecido, acenando com o pacote.

Com seus quase quatro graus de miopia, Junmyeon precisou se esforçar para enxergar ao menos a cor do que o outro tinha em mãos. Mas é óbvio que ele não conseguia ajudar de tão longe, apertar os olhos continuamente realmente não adiantou de nada. E, para completar, é tão claro quanto as luzes embranquecidas do estabelecimento, que o rapaz não pôde o ouvir quando apontou o local onde deveria estar o pacote de tamanho ideal. Então Junmyeon repetiu uma, duas, três vezes, antes de se irritar e ir de encontro ao cara, que ele tinha quase certeza que sofria de algum probleminha auditivo.

Não que estivesse tirando sarro, ele entende bem como é possuir uma imperfeição em um dos sentidos mais queridos.

Depois de quase dar uma pequena aula sobre fraldas ao estranho — que ouviu tudo com um cuidado pouco costumeiro —, precisou explicar que, não, não tinha experiência com bebês e que apenas não era tão difícil deduzir qual o tamanho de um recém-nascido. Além de que, as marcas costumam deixar na embalagem o peso ideal para cada tamanho. Admira-o que o jovem não tenha chegado a uma conclusão sozinho.

Também o escutou falar sobre como era novo na cidade, sobre como achou tudo tão fascinante e acolhedor, sobre como sua irmã mais velha havia cuspido uma minúscula cópia do marido e como crianças eram difíceis de entender. No entanto, a maior parte foi entendida — pelo Kim levemente irritado — como _blá blá blás_ infinitos.

— Desculpe, mas é que eu estou tão animado em poder falar à vontade com alguém que não posso me segurar.

— Consigo imaginar, não são muitas as pessoas que falam coreano por essas bandas.

— Não estou sendo irritante? Porque posso ver em seu rosto que tudo o que mais quer é que eu vá embora de uma vez. — Sorria largo como se sua intenção fosse, de fato, zombar do atendente.

— Já disse que não.

Uma coisa é você rotular alguém como irritante em sua mente, onde ninguém pode lhe julgar por avaliar um completo desconhecido pelo modo como este se porta em uma loja de conveniências. Outra, totalmente diferente, é esse desconhecido presumir que você o está julgando facilmente! Qual é? Junmyeon não costuma ser o tipo de pessoa que afasta as outras sem um motivo aparente, é assim unicamente no trabalho. E sequer faz por mal, apenas perdeu o bom humor que se forçou a carregar quando começou a trabalhar ali. Dias e mais dias sendo inspirado unicamente pelo salário ao fim do mês, costuma fazer isso com as pessoas.

— Tenho certeza que deve estar me _xingando_ de todos os nomes possíveis, em sua mente.

A sorte não estava para o lado do mais baixo naquela tarde. Porque, como se tivesse sido invocado pela palavrinha de oito letras, seu chefe adentrara o estabelecimento a tempo de ouvir o querido cliente que insiste em carregar um sorriso completamente inconveniente. Junmyeon quis socar aqueles dentes perfeitinhos por tamanha imprudência, mas se obrigou a forçar uma reação descontraída.

— Mas como é engraçado. Essa piada foi ótima, senhor! — Tentou disfarçar.

Tudo bem que não encontrou uma forma menos vergonhosa de contornar a situação, então apenas riu como o outro havia feito outrora, sem esquecer de desferir tapinhas no ombro firme do rapaz que encontrou-se confuso por longos minutos. O homem barrigudo de feição sempre irritada pareceu contar, devagarinho, seus passos até o fundo do estabelecimento.

Se acham Junmyeon carrancudo, é porque claramente não conhecem o Sr. Chapelle, cujo o único _santuário_ é sua amada loja que custou a construir durantes anos de vida. Se não fosse por seu gato mal-humorado e igualmente difícil de agradar, ele não se importaria com mais nada e ninguém além dela.

— Por acaso quer me fazer perder o emprego? — sussurrou, deveras irritado, mas logo se apressou a somar as compras do rapaz, descobrindo que ele tinha optado pelas duas geleias de frutas vermelhas.

— Foi mal. — Apesar disso, ainda continuava com o sorriso presunçoso no rosto, mesmo quando tateou o bolso da jaqueta de couro escuro em busca da carteira e entregou o dinheiro certinho para suas compras.

Como se fazê-lo uma vez não fosse claro o bastante, Junmyeon limitou-se a ignorar o modo petulante como o estranho se debruçou no balcão, até que ele foi chegando tão perto que o fez sentir o perfume adocicado exalando do pescoço quase pálido.

— O que diabos você está fazendo? 

Junmyeon não tinha muito mais espaço para se afastar, no entanto, não foi preciso. O freguês tomou a liberdade de se esticar para pegar um único pirulito e deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada, erguendo sua mais nova conquista. 

— Ei! 

E é óbvio que ele virou as costas. Ignorando os chamados de um atendente realmente ofendido, e em proporção tão descomunal à situação, ele caminhou para a entrada. Com a droga do sorriso que não tirou do rosto um minuto sequer desde que adentrou o local, ele estendeu o pirulito e agradeceu com um "Até mais!" verdadeiramente animado. Simples assim.

Junmyeon pegou-se encarando a porta de vidro por algum tempo, incrédulo com o atrevimento do estranho desrespeitoso em — como se fosse a coisa mais normal e correta a se fazer — sair sem pagar pela porcaria do pirulito! 

**[ … ]**

O gélido ar da noite lhe tomava em um abraço invasivo, balançando seus cabelos e judiando da pele exposta enquanto fazia o caminho para casa, visando seu quarto escuro e tendo hibernar em sua cama quentinha como novo objetivo de vida. Ao passo em que ia ignorando a constante movimentação ao seu redor, achando injusto como tudo continuava perfeitamente normal enquanto a sua mente se retorcia em um emaranhado de decepção e desgosto. 

Ele não tinha ido trabalhar naquele dia, seu pesar valia de outra responsabilidade que o fazia murchar feito — se não pior —, as plantinhas esquecidas em sua janela, apenas sonhando com o tempo em que eram bem-cuidadas. Porque tal como a maioria dos jovens de sua idade, Junmyeon precisava enfrentar seus medos e seguir em frente, agora, com o fim do ensino médio desgastante.

Tal como a maioria dos jovens de sua idade, Junmyeon _precisa_ traçar uma batalha a fim de não decepcionar as pessoas ao seu redor ao optar por caminhos distintos ao que eles sempre sonharam ao rapaz.

Mas acontece que ele não é muito fã da estrada que sonharam para si — obviamente é grato por ela e admira os profissionais da área. —, mas não importa quantas horas de aulas e relatos seja obrigado a assistir, ainda será uma piada em decorar os termos técnicos e todas as outras coisas envolvidas. Seus esforços em não tornar supérfluo o dinheiro que sua família insiste em gastar em tais estudos — dizendo que não passam de investimentos que serão recompensados no futuro — não estavam valendo de nada.

Desde pequeno imaginou-se como um grande pintor, como os que admira com tanto carinho, sonhando em um dia se tornar o rosto nos jornais matinais que o avô lê cotidianamente. Em suas fantasias, costumava ser aquele que traria orgulho aos corações preocupados dos pais, o primeiro da família a alcançar o sucesso na carreira em que tanto é apaixonado. No entanto, há muito tempo percebeu que a realidade é drasticamente diferente — e tal como o Coyote não está nem próximo de capturar o Papa-léguas nas animações inacabáveis que costuma assistir todas as manhãs — não importa quão detalhado e mirabolante é o seu novo plano, é um esforço em vão.

Quando sua mãe, com uma animação assustadoramente incomum, contou sobre uma médica que estava dando aulas particulares para jovens estudantes que almejam seguir a profissão e ainda se preparam para a universidade, ele passou semanas repetindo para si mesmo que seria capaz. Era um garoto inteligente e dedicado, no fim de tudo. Porém, as coisas nunca seguem os planos que traça sozinho em sua mente e ele passou a qualificar os fins de semanas como insuportáveis. 

Não _insuportáveis_ feito as tardes na loja do Sr. Chapelle. Extraordinariamente insuportáveis como somente horas inteiras se esforçando para aprender sobre algo que sequer tem interesse, podem ser.

Novamente, ele admira as pessoas que doam tempo e disposição para aprender a salvar vidas. Unicamente não é o que, realmente, deseja. 

Em um dia onde foi capaz de esquecer sua marmita depois de sair atrasado, e ser chamado a atenção pela mulher cansada de vê-lo nunca prestar atenção em seus ensinamentos, as coisas não tinham dado errado o bastante, pois logo estava a chover intensamente. Fizera todo o caminho pedindo aos céus que relaxassem por tempo o suficiente para que ele conseguisse chegar em casa, mas talvez alguém lá em cima estivesse sentindo-se triste em demasiado, porque ao invés de diminuir um tantinho, a chuva tornou-se mais assídua.

Junmyeon não tinha um guarda-chuva ou algo para proteger o único livro de anatomia — que lhe foi entregue para uma lição, como forma de o alertar —, quando desceu do ônibus que mais se aproxima de sua moradia. Precisou correr até a calçada de uma padaria, todavia acabou percebendo, posteriormente, que não fora uma boa ideia. O aroma de pães e doces frescos acarretou em um ronco quase estrondoso de sua barriga faminta.

— E daí? Não são tão cheirosos como os pães da Sra. Fay — reclamou com os danados que pareciam o chamar, desfrutando do calor do ambiente aconchegante enquanto ele passava frio do lado de fora. 

Estava ciente do quão irresponsável fora em esquecer o dinheiro para o almoço, mas estivera se mortificado por precisar pegar um trem e um ônibus para chegar a tempo da aula e sequer foi capaz de lembrar do lanche que separou antes de sair de casa. 

É verdade que aqueles pães certamente não chegam perto de se igualar aos pães da Sr. Fay, mas somente assisti-los quase brilhando lá dentro o fez salivar, realmente tentado a entrar apenas para apreciar. Pareciam tão sequinhos e macios que era difícil não olhar por mais que alguns minutos.

Quando criança, costumava levar pães para a escola, simplesmente porque são lanches fáceis de preparar e seus pais quase nunca tinham tempo para fazer por si. Acabou criando um apreço tão genuíno pelo alimento, que sejam pães doces, de forma, artesanais ou de sabores pouco admirados, Junmyeon consegue abrir mão de qualquer outra receita apenas por eles. Quiçá seja um favoritismo estranho, afinal existem poucas comidas mais simples que a massa rechonchuda, mas ele não liga muito, contanto que tenha alguns para si.

— Então eles precisam ser divinos para superar esses aqui. — Assustou-se com a voz repentina, quando nem mesmo tinha reparado que deixara de ser o único encarando os pães nas vitrines. 

— Mas que droga você tem na cabeça? Não pode ir assustando as pessoas assim! 

Existem poucas coisas que irritem Junmyeon tanto quanto ser assustado, portanto, deve-se a isso a reação deveras exagerada que teve ao ser pego de surpresa.

Desde muito novo, precisou aturar diversas brincadeiras envolvendo assustar o caçula da família — ele —, por parte de seus primos mais próximos. Enquanto eles cresciam, as travessuras e pegadinhas iam se tornando mais criativas, como se elegessem juntos os feriados de fim de ano como a época perfeita para pegar no pé de Junmyeon, cujo passou a odiar mais que tudo ser assustado. 

Por isso ele entendia o sufoco que o pequeno Jerry sofria continuamente em sua animação, ser o menor enquanto se tem um Tom ansioso por pregar peças — mesmo que elas deem errado e o próprio ratinho seja o único se divertindo com o sofrimento alheio — não é nem de longe o que uma criança precisa em seu desenvolvimento.

— Perdão! Mas você estava tão entretido discutindo com os pães do outro lado, que me deixou curioso — defendeu-se o jovem, por mais que estivesse sorrindo divertido exatamente como Junmyeon lembrava, quando por pura teimosia de seu cérebro, recordou da vez em que o rapaz apareceu na loja em que trabalha.

— Eu não estava discutindo com os pães — explicou rapidamente, antes que o outro o chamasse de louco de uma vez. — E mesmo se estivesse, não é legal sair por aí assustando as pessoas!

— Tudo bem, eu admito que não foi muito legal da minha parte. — Por um momento, um ligeiro e inovador momento, o Kim o assistiu fazer uma expressão que não fosse arteira, apesar de terem se encontrado apenas uma vez antes, Junmyeon já percebera que o outro parecia sempre se divertir à sua custa. — Mas só se você admitir que foi engraçado.

— Uma ova que foi. 

Por vezes, o Kim deixava-se recordar do furto do pirulito que sequer teve como impedir. Suas memórias tinham um aroma doce do perfume que sentiu tão de perto e gosto de indignação. Não estava esperando encontrar o serzinho imprudente tão de repente, porque, para o bem da verdade, ele aguardou uma nova visita por dias seguidos, desejando cobrar pela droga do doce que tanto o ofendeu.

Deixou escapar um "Seu ladrãozinho de pirulitos!", mas não ficou surpreso com a reação que recebeu. 

O céu negrume repleto de nuvens pesadas, demonstrava que não traria descanso tão cedo, a chuva continuaria por um bom tempo, e eles que ficassem ali caso não quisessem se molhar da cabeça aos pés e pegarem um resfriado. No começo, após se contentar em não ser o único a tirar proveito das telhas da padaria, Junmyeon resolveu ignorar o, ainda, estranho mal-educado.

Ele já estava acreditando estar ficando bom naquilo, _ignorar_ , e apenas ia se afastando um pouquinho quando o outro resolvia ser ainda mais teimoso. Estava prestes a informar sua falta de gosto por discussões ao acaso, quando encarar a chuva colidindo com o chão tornou-se deveras lamentável, então foi forçado a voltar a ouvir o que quer que fosse que estava lhe sendo dito.

— É uma pena que estejamos presos aqui, não é?

— Com certeza. — Junmyeon respondeu tão simples e ligeiro quanto poderia ser.

— Eu poderia te convidar para sair.

O Kim não quis levar aquilo a sério, estava claro que era mais uma forma de irritá-lo — já estava ciente do gosto alheio por arrancar reações constrangidas suas —, entretanto, antes que pudesse perceber, tinha se afastado tanto que por pouco não foi parar debaixo da chuva impiedosa.

— Cuidado. — O outro teve a cara de pau de dizer, aparentando a sua satisfação.

Junmyeon ainda tinha o livro que lhe foi entregue mais cedo agarrado ao corpo, e fora o objeto o pivô para que o mais alto voltasse a falar. Dessa vez, ele parecia estranhamente surpreso. Como se nunca tivesse passado em sua mente a hipótese do atendente da lojinha que visitou uma única vez quando chegou à cidade, fosse um aspirante a estudante de medicina. 

Quase pôde sentir-se espantado com o olhar que lhe foi desferido, se não fosse o modo como ele desembestou a tagarelar sobre o quanto admira aqueles que seguem tal profissão. Soando imensamente maravilhado em descobrir aquele pequeno traço do rapaz irritadiço. Por isso Junmyeon apenas deixou que ele pensasse o que quisesse — não teve coragem de mencionar que o fazia apenas por obrigação —, uma vez que aquilo desencadeou uma conversa deveras calorosa.

Não possuía um pingo de interesse no assunto tratado no livro de páginas quase infinitas, mas ele não conseguiu reunir fôlego o suficiente para atrapalhar a faladeira do rapaz encantado. Afinal, que mal faria se apenas aceitasse os elogios e fingisse um entendimento que não possuía?

— Jovem Oh! — Foram interrompidos pelos chamados de um senhorzinho que se apressava em sair da padaria. Ele se atrapalhou todo com a porta enquanto estava a carregar algo em mãos.

Lembra vagamente de já ter o encontrado antes, por mais que não costume frequentar tal lugar, temeroso em ser feito de saco de pancada pela vizinha que insiste em preparar os pães e mora ao lado. A sra. Fay diz que foi a forma que encontrou para agradecê-lo por ser tão gentil ao ponto de cuidar de seu jardim sem cobrar um tostão, mas ele desconfia que é em razão da admiração que a mais velha nutre por seu avô desde sempre. E é uma pena que o mais velho dos Kim só tenha olhos para seus livros tão velhos e enrugados quanto o dono.

A partir do primeiro chamado, as coisas passaram a acontecer rápido demais. A expressão abobalhada de Junmyeon, deu lugar a um grito de espanto quando sua mão foi tomada pelo rapaz o qual ainda não estava ciente do nome, um olhar meio assustado, meio divertido lhe foi lançado antes de ser puxado rua abaixo. 

— Jovem Oh, espere! — Ainda podiam ouvir, cada vez mais distante.

Juntos, de mãos dadas, eles correram como se tivessem aprontado algo terrível e temiam ser descobertos. O Kim não teve muito tempo para pensar, também não possuía reflexos ligeiros e por isso demorou a entender o que acontecia, mas era tarde e eles já estavam encharcados. Tudo bem que a chuva não estava tão forte quanto outrora, e ambos estavam rindo — Junmyeon contagiado com o enorme sorriso alheio —, mas fora o suficiente para que ele voltasse à realidade, após uma pequena fuga até um novo refúgio com telhas longas o suficiente para os proteger da chuva. 

Se ele tivesse olhado para trás um pouco antes de virarem a esquina, possivelmente teria enxergado um vulto vestido de branco erguendo um guarda-chuva de bolinhas vermelhas.

Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, mesmo após encontrarem um lugar para fugir da chuva, o outro rapaz escolheu continuar no meio da rua quase vazia.

— Você não roubou aquele senhorzinho, roubou?! — Estava espantado, um pouco sem fôlego e cansado, mas espantado.

— Faz muito tempo desde que senti a chuva desse jeito — afirmou o jovem de braços abertos, de certo parecia um bêbado querendo abraçar as gotas ligeiras daquela maneira, o Kim temeu que alguém o visse com ele e o achasse igualmente louco.

— Vai acabar pegando um resfriado, garoto!

— Você deveria experimentar, hyung!

Desde que se mudou da Coréia com sua família, Junmyeon nunca foi chamado assim. Todos os seus primos eram mais velhos, então, quando eles vinham o visitar, era o único repetindo tal palavra enquanto corria pela casa a fim de fugir da perturbação alheia.

— Quem diabos está chamando assim? 

Com os cabelos colados na testa e água escorrendo pelo seu rosto até se fundir às roupas de couro, ele ficou ainda mais animado. — Você! É você quem estou chamando, hyung.

— Já não basta ter me molhado desse jeito, agora me trata como se fôssemos íntimos? — Realmente não queria achar engraçado, mas o outro parecia genuinamente feliz enquanto dançava com a chuva. — Eu deveria te levar de volta, não acredito que ousou roubar o pobre velhinho!

Por um momento, a única resposta que recebeu do garoto extremamente incomum, foi uma piscadela, Junmyeon o assistiu passar as mãos nos cabelos e cessar o sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para si. Ele se assemelhava a uma criança teimosa brincando na chuva, mas continuava bonito mesmo com as roupas coladas no corpo em uma bagunça ensopada.

— A única coisa que roubei foi o seu pirulito, hyung.

**[ … ]**

Durante algum tempo, a chuva o fez lembrar da noite em que topou com o rapaz meio biruta, que insistiu para que ele o acompanhasse em sua dança no meio da rua. Ele nem mesmo sabia o nome dele e já o tinha rondando seus pensamentos daquela maneira! 

Junmyeon foi levado a ouvir inúmeras repreensões por sua irresponsabilidade em, mesmo que sem intenção, molhar o livro entregue por sua tutora. A senhora Kim não ficou muito feliz ao encontrar o objeto estendido no varal, como se fosse uma peça de roupa — a última solução que o estudante encontrou para tentar salvá-lo. —, mas foi convencida pelo marido que havia sido um infortúnio que ninguém possuía o controle sobre.

Se ele sequer sonhasse que, sim, Junmyeon poderia ter evitado se tivesse escolhido soltar a mão de um certo alienado e, assim, não correr na chuva… Contudo, não é algo que ele precise descobrir no momento, e já que a vida do Kim não costuma ficar agitada por muito tempo, após alguns puxões de orelhas e lamentações jogadas ao vento, ele havia voltado à sua rotina trivial e quieta em níveis absurdos. Também não houve nenhum sinal de roupas de couro e perfume adocicado que, assim supõe, costuma roubar pirulitos a torto e a direito.

Por vezes, entre intervalos curtos de um cliente a outro, Junmyeon se pega pensando no Jovem Oh — como o escutou ser chamado uma vez —, em como ele pareceu estupidamente entregue a cada momento e não pensou muito antes de tomar uma decisão. E se estiver sentindo-se mais emocional ou irritadiço que o normal, ele recebe pontadas cortantes de uma inveja descomunal. 

Quiçá tenha sido o modo como o assistiu abraçar a chuva sem se importar com os olhares desconfiados de quem passeava pela ruela pouco iluminada, ou tenha sido meramente o traço estranho de sempre carregar um sorriso travesso enquanto se prepara para tratar informalmente um completo desconhecido, mas Kim Junmyeon não pode deixar de se sentir estranho sempre que relembra uma e outra vez os poucos momentos em que passaram juntos. Inveja ou cobiça por um dia ser capaz de viver tão intensamente, sem teimosas raízes puxando-lhe para terra firme — talvez não ao ponto de sair por aí furtando doces —, é de seu conhecimento que não tem como evitar dedicar-lhe um tempo em seus pensamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. O nome Chapelle significa algo como capela, santuário, em francês.


	2. Apelidos Peculiares e Tardes Inquietas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

_~~\- capítulo 02~~ _

**[ ... ]**

Certo dia, com a lua imensa brilhando no céu negrume e repleto de nuvens carregadas, alguém lhe disse que viver é esperar incansavelmente pela chuva por vezes imprevisível. Que é inevitável dar de cara com empecilhos postos em seu caminho pelo destino impiedoso, e que nem sempre é exato com corriqueiras linhas tortas e infinitas. Mas que, assim como a chuva indomável, viver é encontrar formas de contornar os obstáculos e descobrir como aproveitar cada minuto que lhe foi dado como uma benção, talvez, indesejada.

Essa pessoa repetiu, com os lábios esticados em um sorriso presunçoso, que todos precisam abrir mão do controle por alguns momentos apenas para descobrir sensações únicas detrás do espesso manto do tempo. Sensações as quais somente o viver constante tem a oferecer e a realidade carrega o objetivo de impedi-las de vir à tona, como um broto preso entre pedras rochosas e sufocantes. Ou talvez, e muito provavelmente, tenha sido unicamente uma última tentativa para o convencer de abrir mão de seu conforto e ir se aventurar debaixo de uma garoa que ficava cada vez mais intensa.

Ou então, e ainda mais provavelmente, esse alguém só havia ouvido muito em alguma de suas músicas com letras românticas e ritmos tristes – mas que beiram o dançante – para ir sentir a chuva beijar sua pele como o luar e os raios de sol costumam fazer sem muito alarde.

Junmyeon descobriu, posteriormente, que não precisa se limitar a permanecer na bolha de aconchego que custou a construir e que não mais precisa percorrer todo o caminho estreito e escuro por si só. Aprendeu que a maioria dos acontecimentos chamados por coincidências, na verdade, não passam de um plano maior disfarçado, e que até mesmo eles são fatalidades incontroláveis. E, tal como a chuva, não precisa temer o que lhe foi reservado desde o início.

**[ … ]**

**Antes.**

O aroma de legumes sendo cozidos foi a primeira coisa que notou ao acordar, todavia, as paredes finas do seu quarto proporcionaram um vislumbre de toda a faladeira que preenchia o primeiro andar. Seus pais são aquelas pessoas que se tornam incapazes de conter-se em alegria quando recebem visitas, ainda mais se elas forem inesperadas, pois eles costumam sempre querer fazê-las se sentirem acolhidas. Já conseguia imaginar seu progenitor contente por, finalmente, poder usar o avental florido que bordou com tanto apreço, e a mãe entupindo os visitantes de chá de pêssego enquanto seu avô simplesmente finge que é o único na sala de estar – com um livro de título distinto do que lia no dia anterior em mãos.

Junmyeon particularmente atura as terças mais que qualquer outro dia da semana. Em suma, porque não tem tarefas desgastantes esperando para serem cumpridas, e tão pouco precisa trabalhar ou atravessar a cidade para assistir aulas. Porque, por algum motivo, o sr. Chapelle costuma fechar a loja durante toda a tarde, e é um estranho costume que não ousou perguntar o porquê.

Ele anseia por dias ensolarados faz algum tempo, unicamente para matar a saudade do jardim vizinho que ajudou a semear desde muito novo. Mas tudo bem se o sol se recusar a aparecer radiante na imensidão azul, também é apto a aproveitar a chuva corriqueira ao final do inverno em seu quarto, gastando das tintas e materiais que custou a comprar com seu próprio salário.

Porém, bastou uma espiada pela janela entreaberta, para o rapaz catar um moletom aleatório e o óculos redondo largado no móvel de madeira ao lado antes de sair correndo. Não se importou muito em ser discreto quando, em razão da pressa, acabou tropeçando nas barras da calça grande e folgada, quase dando de cara no chão. Escutou um "Não se esforce dessa vez, ele não vai fugir.", mas já havia alcançado a porta e não foi capaz de responder a provocação eminente.

Um homem de meia-idade, acompanhado a uma bolsa deveras rechonchuda e um sorriso educado, acenou com seu chapéu em mãos, desejando um bom dia ao rapaz meio serelepe e atordoado. Era o carteiro e ele tinha correspondências para a família Kim.

Junmyeon, no auge de sua impaciência e empolgação, tratou de inspecionar uma a uma. Fazia alguns dias que esperava respostas em especial e, desde então, tomou para si o trabalho de esvaziar a caixa de correio sempre que sentia-se inquieto ou assistia o senhor de chapéu engraçado se aproximar para fazer o seu trabalho.

Entretanto, fora igual a todas as outras vezes. No meio de contas destinadas aos mais velhos e mais figurinhas do álbum que algum dos seus primos encomendou quando estavam de férias por ali, não tinha nada para Kim Junmyeon. Ele sentiu toda a empolgação que nutriu naqueles poucos minutos ir embora de uma só vez, tão rápido quanto se esforçou a chegar até a caixa de correios.

– Algum problema? – Sua mãe quem perguntou, ela estava formalmente vestida para o trabalho, apesar de ainda estar segurando uma xícara de porcelana.

– Ele está aguardando que alguém o escreva, mas insiste em fazer suspense. – O vovô Kim o olhou por cima do livro que lia em silêncio, ele não sorria, mas qualquer um conseguia entender que estava apenas fazendo graça da afobação do neto. – E ela deve ser muito bonita para arrancar essa reação toda dele sempre que o carteiro aparece.

– Vovô! 

Estava morto de vergonha em descobrir que tais pensamentos rondavam a mente do senhor, mas era sua culpa por continuar sendo pouco discreto. Estava agindo como se colasse na testa uma faixa escrito _suspeito_ , mas não imaginava que tinha sempre alguém de olho em sua animação pouco comum em ir atrás das correspondências sem que precisassem pedir incansáveis vezes antes.

– Então é isso? Meu filhote já está namorando?

– Quem está namorando? – Um homem sorridente saiu da cozinha, ele realmente estava vestindo um avental colorido enquanto secava as mãos em um pano de prato bordado com desenhos de vaquinhas tão risonhas quanto, e não estava sozinho.

– Ninguém! – Junmyeon se apressou em explicar, ciente de que se deixasse eles iriam falar sobre isso durante toda a manhã. – O vovô que anda lendo romances demais.

Ninguém pareceu ter realmente aceitado tal acusação, todos estavam cientes do quão distante o senhor Kim se mantinha dos livros cujos romances são prometidos, afinal de contas, ele não perdia uma chance de tratá-los como baboseiras melosas e irreais, além do fato de Junmyeon não reagir bem sob pressão e não saber mentir decentemente. Então ele agarrou a primeira oportunidade que encontrou para fugir do assunto; a estranha que assistia o momento constrangedor com um sorriso tímido.

– E ela é?

Como se tivessem esquecido da moça abraçando um pacotinho de fraldas de pano, eles voltaram suas atenções à visita. – Essa é a filha de uma velha amiga minha, Joohyun. Ela acabou de se mudar para a cidade com o marido e esse bebezinho lindo. Veja, veja como ele é fofo!

Seu pai pareceu concordar plenamente com os elogios da esposa ao pequeno quase soterrado em lenços e um único manto azul o privando da luz, eles babavam a criança como se estivessem encantados com sua fofura. No entanto, Junmyeon entendeu o " _pff_ " que o senhor sentado na poltrona vermelha soltou. Era um bebê tão feioso e delicado quanto todos os outros, o rosto avermelhado e falta de sobrancelhas o deixava parecido exatamente como qualquer outro.

Quiçá o Kim é uma espécie de monstro por não se derreter todo na presença de serzinhos banguelas e babões, que só sabem chorar e dar trabalho, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Se fosse um cãozinho no lugar – talvez um esquilinho ou qualquer outro filhote meio pelado e estranho –, ele se juntaria aos seus pais.

– Sim, ele é uma graça – afirmou com um sorriso cortês. Porque, obviamente, não iria dizer à mãe da criança que seu filho recém-nascido tinha cara de joelho ou algo parecido, apenas contentou-se em negar gentilmente quando a moça o chamou para olhar mais de perto.

A manhã passou envolta em um frescor de pêssegos e aroma de pães fresquinhos. Nada muito diferente do usual a não ser, claro, por Joohyun e sua cria chorosa, que insistiu em atrapalhar a conversa dos adultos sempre que podia. Os tópicos se intercalavam entre quais os melhores produtos para o bebê e as dificuldades de arranjar um trabalho próximo de casa, ou seja, a opinião de Junmyeon não foi – nem de longe – necessária. Ele unicamente ousou elogiar o sotaque pouco presente da mamãe de primeira viagem, mas tudo o que recebeu foram sorrisos agradecidos e levemente orgulhosos entre bebericos de chá.

O que certamente o fez lembrar alguém, mas não por tempo o suficiente para conseguir pescar em suas memórias, pois logo tinha entregue sua atenção à pequena cesta decorada que a sra. Fay trouxe consigo.

Mas então, infelizmente, depois da manhã que passou despreocupado o suficiente para esquecer sobre a desilusão que sofreu mais cedo quando correu até o carteiro – transbordando empolgação – esteve trancado em seu quarto desde então, justamente remoendo tal acontecimento.

Com a chuva rala que chegou justo quando ele estava botando a se animar para ir até o jardim, não tinha muito o que fazer depois que a inspiração que acordou junto se esvaziou completamente, esteve largado em sua cama por bastante tempo. Apenas encarando o teto repleto de figurinhas de desenhos animados que brilhavam no escuro, contando uma a uma e relembrando do caos que causou quando resolveu colocá-las ali. Sua mãe sendo a única a desgostar da rebeldia do filho em poluir toda a decoração do quarto, o que acarretou em seu pai precisando convencê-la de que não estava tão ruim assim.

Mas a verdade é que estava péssimo.

Obviamente Junmyeon não foi capaz de entender isso naquela época, tinha achado incrível a ideia de enfeitar o próprio quarto, porém foi entendendo a oposição da progenitora enquanto crescia. Todos aqueles personagens juntos, não mais brilhando – pois o tempo se encarregou de desgastar tal função –, contribuíram com um amontoado de informações e cores. As imagens de Ligeirinho e Patolino ocupando mais espaço que as outras, em razão do tamanho exagerado de suas cabeças, de fato uma versão ainda mais cômica das duas figuras animadas.

Antes, quando não se preocupava com mais nada além do que levaria de lanche para a escolinha no dia seguinte – porque era um comilão de primeira que mal podia esperar até a próxima vez que se entupiria de besteira e pães doces –, ele tinha um amigo com quem sempre podia contar. Um garotinho magricela e tímido que o ajudou a espalhar as dezenas de figurinhas que compraram juntos, depois de muito esforço em juntar moedas que ganhavam vez ou outra, por seu quarto em um dia chuvoso após serem proibidos de brincar do lado de fora.

Por alguma razão a qual nunca foi capaz de entender, suas memórias em relação ao único amiguinho que fizera na infância eram borradas e distantes, como se não passassem de alucinações de uma criança solitária. Talvez seja realmente esse o caso, já que em um certo momento elas simplesmente desaparecem como poeira ao vento, tal como se nunca estivessem ali de fato.

Não é uma pessoa que confia realmente em sua memória traiçoeira, ela funciona de forma ambígua e quase sempre se resume a pedaços soltos de diversos momentos de sua vida. É essa a razão pela qual ele sempre gostou de pintar, de pôr no papel e telas aquilo que teme esquecer facilmente. Também é por isso que acredita fielmente na existência do garotinho esguio e sorridente dos fragmentos de suas lembranças embaçadas, uma única tela esquecida bem atrás do guarda-roupa de madeira tem a função de levar para longe suas dúvidas, porque aquela também fora a primeira que ousou pintar, e por isso é tão mais árduo não lembrar do esforço colocou em cada pincelada.

Em traços borrados de uma criança sem alguma técnica, guiada unicamente pela vontade de expressar seu apreço por um amiguinho álacre, existe um garoto de macacão jeans e cachecol colorido bem em frente ao jardim, ainda, quase ralo da Sra. Fay. O rosto não tem muita forma, apenas um sorriso gigante se faz diferente dos tons do cabelo voando por todos os lados. Talvez Junmyeon seja o único que consiga ler a imagem em meio àquele caos de cores e flores, mas é o bastante para ele não voltar a se achar meio doidinho quando passa a duvidar de suas lembranças retorcidas.

**[ … ]**

Enquanto brincava com o canudo colorido de um suquinho de caixinha que já tinha chegado ao fim há muito tempo, Kim Junmyeon assistia atentamente As aventuras de Scooby e sua turma na TV que seu chefe providenciou para o fazer companhia nos dias menos movimentados na lojinha, sentia um pingo de descontentamento em seu peito ao lembrar que aquela seria a última animação digna de apreço do dia. 

Porque desde que os desenhos estrangeiros viraram febre entre a criançada remelenta – que obviamente não consegue distinguir bobagens coloridas de verdadeiras histórias animadas –, ele não aprendeu a lidar com o curto tempo que a televisão investiu em seus favoritos. 

E não acha minimamente justo que dedique horas tentando fazer o canal pegar sem chiar alto a cada instante, usando de artimanhas que aprendeu ao longo de tentativas falhas de desfrutar da velha TV de sua casa, no intuito de encontrar uma posição perfeita para a antena, só para ser recompensado com tolices repetitivas e prolongadas. 

Certo que está próximo de fazer dezenove anos e é grandinho demais para o entretenimento, todavia, em seu trabalho, sua próxima opção seria reler as revistas que já analisou com tanto cuidado ou voltar a prestar atenção nos rótulos dos produtos mais próximos. Quem sabe, se tivessem uma relação um tantinho menos arisca, poderia bater papo com o bichano banhudo e impiedoso que insiste em fingir que é o único decente por ali. 

Só ele sabe quantas vezes tentou criar uma convivência saudável com o bichinho de personalidade extremamente difícil, os diversos arranhões em seus braços estavam ali para o lembrar de manter uma distância segura. Entretanto, fazê-lo se torna difícil quando sua tarefa é alimentar a fera faminta, e então precisa buscar por meios de distraí-lo enquanto enche sorrateiramente o potinho de ração.

O gato que lhe judia a pele sempre que pode e se recusa a agir gentilmente, não parece o mesmo que ronronou baixinho e se enroscou nas pernas do dono como se tivesse temeroso em deixá-lo ir; mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. E se ousasse contar a alguém sobre a implicância que o bichano nutriu por sua pessoa, seria feito de piada. Porque, no fim de tudo, ele parece guardar toda a antipatia que cabe em seu coração miúdo, apenas para o atendente abobalhado que não faz muito além de acolher alguns clientes e reclamar pelos cotovelos.

– Admiro sua coragem em atacar aquele que tem o poder de te deixar sem comida durante todo o dia – murmurou, trocando sua atenção da tela brilhosa, para o felino que continuou lambendo a pata peluda como se não ouvisse nada. – Olha só para você, nunca tinha visto um bichinho tão ranzinza e difícil antes. Se ao menos não tivesse intenção de me encher de arranhões sempre que me aproximo, nós poderíamos nos ajudar em tardes pouco movimentadas como essa.

Pascal o olhou por um instante, e Junmyeon pensou que finalmente havia conseguido arrancar algo parecido com uma resposta educada dele. Entretanto, ela foi mais como uma reclamação insatisfeita pela faladeira do humano entediado.

– Tudo bem, grande mestre Pascal. Eu não vou mais te incomodar com essa minha voz irritante.

Foi o que fez, de fato. Ou ao menos tentou fazer. Já que, em dias normais, iria almejar o silêncio e a pouca movimentação, mas ele mesmo não estava em seu estado normal havia algum tempo, então voltou a conversar com o bichano em um monólogo sem fim, digno de alguns de seus clientes mais frequentes.

Era de se esperar que Pascal simplesmente o ignorasse, tal como Junmyeon costuma fazer, e ele quase se sentiu mal em estar enchendo o saco de um gato tão mal-humorado como aquele, mas a ardência de alguns machucados causados por aquelas mesmas patinhas gorduchas, fizeram-o lembrar que foi merecido. E, afinal de contas, não tinha como ele o entender, então Junmyeon seria o único a se envergonhar por prosseguir lutando por alguma atenção.

Faz algum tempo desde que se inscreveu, em segredo, para uma bolsa em uma academia de artes em outra cidade. Certamente é um passo maior do que suas pernas curtas estão dispostas a alcançar, mas foi guiado por uma coragem louca e repentina depois de uma tarde inteira aprendendo sobre os conceitos básicos da bioquímica e imunologia. É em razão disso a ansiedade genuína que lhe corrói sempre que assiste o carteiro se aproximando da caixa de correios de sua casa, ninguém além dele próprio pode receber a correspondência em seu nome – seja ela dando a notícia que conseguiu a bolsa ou não –, precisava amaciar o humor dos pais e prepará-los antes disso.

– … Por isso é melhor, para mim, que eles pensem que estou namorando e esperando alguma cartinha boba – concluiu com um suspiro. Tinha as mãos no queixo, com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, e já estava esperando pelo miado abafado pela almofadinha cor-de-rosa quando o sino da porta soou mais uma vez.

Tratou de esconder a caixinha decorada com desenhos de laranja embaixo do balcão, visando se livrar da prova que o incriminaria de estar se aproveitando do seu serviço, mesmo que sempre pague com seu salário pelas besteiras que consome durante as tardes preso na loja, o sr. Chapelle não precisa tomar conhecimento disso. Voltando a atenção para o novo freguês, ele acabou engolindo um "Boa tarde, como vai?" quando se deu conta de quem era. 

– Boa tarde! – desejou o jovem freguês, a saudação soou deveras animada em meio ao silêncio que envolvia o estabelecimento, junto com um aceno igualmente exagerado.

– Ela acaba de ficar pior.

– Não diga baboseiras, hyung. 

– Não me chame assim. – Junmyeon falou. O sorriso presunçoso do outro já havia dado as caras, e tudo o que o atendente se limitou a fazer, fora assisti-lo sumir por um instante enquanto o rapaz parecia se concentrar para escolher um novo sabor de geleia.

Todo mundo estava ciente do quão venenoso são os produtos enlatados ultimamente, ainda mais os de procedências duvidosas como aqueles potinhos coloridos e quase impossíveis de abrir. Seu pai costuma o alertar sobre o consumo de alimentos industrializados como aquelas geleias, e acabou tornando-se lei evitá-los em sua casa. Quiçá seja unicamente a preocupação coerente de alguém que cresceu acompanhando a mãe na gestão de um restaurante popular, onde acabou aprendendo a admirar a arte de cozinhar refeições confiáveis a terceiros, por isso se recusa a abrir mão dos ensinamentos da vovó Kim.

Ele ouviu isso algumas vezes no ensino médio, e por mais que tenham sido formas toscas de o ofender – porque pegar no pé do único asiático _de olhos puxados_ em uma escola para garotos na época parecia verdadeiramente divertido –, mas de fato sua família não é a mais tradicional.

Afinal, uma mulher responsável por trabalhar enquanto o marido fica em casa ajudando a vizinha a vender doces e pães artesanais, já foi motivo de muitas implicâncias por parte de adolescentes sem nada melhor para fazer. Felizmente para Junmyeon, ele não é alguém que põe em prática seus pensamentos vingativos, caso contrário talvez nem tivesse a oportunidade de concluir a escola.

– Então, como eu deveria te chamar?

– Não há necessidade de me chamar – respondeu o Kim.

E é realmente verdade. Não tinha o porquê o freguês saber como o chamar, ao menos não naquele momento, onde já possuía a atenção do atendente pouco contente com a insistência em o tratar de modo informal. Mas é claro que ele foi incapaz de aceitar tal resposta, demonstrando sua real predisposição em ser insistente.

– Então eu devo te dar um nome? – Já estava se debruçando no balcão onde antes Junmyeon esteve se apoiando, usando a desculpa de ainda estar indeciso sobre qual sabor de geleia levar dessa vez para ficar mais tempo importunando-o. 

O desconhecido fingiu uma expressão séria por alguns minutos, como se analisasse meticulosamente o rapaz quase fervendo de desconforto em sua frente. Contudo, por mais que tivesse tentado arduamente manter a pose, acabou explodindo em uma gargalhada inesperada.

– O quê? Está vendo algum palhaço? – Junmyeon estava um tantinho ofendido com a explosão alheia.

– Não é isso! É que encontrei um apelido perfeito para você, hyung – disse entre risos. – Mas acho que vai me expulsar à vassouradas se eu te chamar assim.

Junmyeon quase deixou escapar que estava prestes a fazer isso se ele não escolhesse logo entre frutas vermelhas e morango, não é como se fosse tão difícil decidir qual geleia levar ou a escolha errada fosse colocar em risco qualquer coisa. No máximo, traria maus momentos em seu café da manhã ou algo parecido.

– Vai levar isso aí ou não?

Definitivamente o sr. Chapelle não o pagava o suficiente para aturar baboseiras como aquela, e até mesmo Pascal, que facilmente ignora as pessoas a menos que elas estejam carregando algumas latas de sardinha, parecia desgostoso com todo o alvoroço do cliente indeciso e sorridente. 

Estava com saudades da época em que passava suas tardes assistindo desenhos esparramado no sofá da sala, ao menos até seus músculos reclamarem pelo aperto do móvel insuficientemente grande e o fazerem migrar até o quarto para uma soneca de horas inteirinhas, quando todos em casa estavam ocupados demais com suas próprias coisas para lembrar dele e o obrigarem a se fazer mais produtivo. Eles o diziam para procurar um emprego de meio período desde muito antes de completar os estudos, mas por sorte ou não, Junmyeon sempre acabava em casa, repetindo que "O mercado de trabalho não é fácil nem mesmo para os adultos, imagina para um pobre jovem estudante".

Porém, nem mesmo ele – com seu empenho e vontade de viver quase escassos como as folhas da velha árvore em seu quintal – pôde fugir de tal responsabilidade por muito tempo.

– Não está curioso?

– Em descobrir seu surpreendente talento em apelidar desconhecidos? – Junmyeon se ocupava em contar o troco, depois de o ter assistido decidir que levaria a droga das duas geleias, outra vez. – Não.

– Nesse caso, pode me chamar de Toby! – exclamou animado.

Junmyeon franziu as sobrancelhas com o que lhe foi dito, demorou míseros segundos até que uma risada meio afobada se estendesse por entre os corredores do estabelecimento.

– Porque diabos você pediria que alguém te chamasse assim? 

Não muito longe dali, o ferreiro possuía o hábito de passear com um cãozinho chamado Toby. Antes, quando ainda possuía energia para brincar na rua, um boato deveras horripilante circulava entre a vizinhança, e nenhuma criança conseguia reunir coragem o suficiente para se aproximar da moradia do velho de feições grotescas e seu companheiro de quatro patas ainda mais assustador.

O pequeno Kim sempre ouvia as histórias assustadoras que eram compartilhadas por crianças arteiras e cheias de imaginação, certo que nunca fora convidado para participar das aventuras que elas travavam no meio de noites silenciosas em busca de respostas, unicamente assistia escondido de sua janela os filhos de seus vizinhos atormentaram o pobre velhote e seu cachorro musculoso.

Costumava ser bastante amedrontador, mesmo que não fosse ele espreitando a casa alheia, de modo que até hoje a história do velho ferreiro e seu hobby em trancafiar as crianças malcriadas para que elas cresçam e sirvam de alimento para o impiedoso e assustador Toby, ainda está guardada em sua memória. Mesmo que hoje ninguém mais fale sobre os boatos espalhados por pais temerosos que suas crias se aproximassem do velhote repleto de cicatriz e queimaduras que nunca foram explicadas, os pirralhos remelentos sonhando em serem heróis, contribuíram para um cenário de terror que Junmyeon ousou pintar uma vez. Mesmo que tenha ficado com tanto medo que acabou jogando fora a tela escura e banhada em vermelho.

Ele continuou rindo por um tempo, mais porque lembrou do quão medroso costumava ser e em como suas pernas tremiam apenas em passar perto da casa vizinha.

No entanto, a verdade é que não fora tão engraçado assim, porém ele fez questão de aproveitar a oportunidade de deixá-lo envergonhado e acabou não tendo êxito, já que o tal _Toby_ parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto, se não ainda mais, que o atendente.

– Você é a criança guerreira do senhor Roger, ou algo assim? – Junmyeon perguntou um tanto divertido, por mais que não estivesse rindo como antes.

De acordo com a lenda, a qual a própria criançada aventureira inventou quando somente as histórias assustadoras que seus pais contavam antes de dormir não foram mais o suficiente, somente _O Escolhido_ – não sabe-se por quem – poderia derrotar o grande cão malvado e acabar com seu reinado de terror. Kim Junmyeon perdeu as contas de quantas vezes assistiu miniaturas de guerreiros vestidos de papelão e sacos plásticos correrem próximo ao seu quintal sem poder sair para participar, eles sempre pareciam se divertir em cima do conto irreal.

– Quem dera – respondeu, tateando os bolsos da jaqueta de couro em busca de sua carteira. – Estou mais para o Toby que retornou depois de muito tempo longe de casa.

Junmyeon não percebeu quando ele tinha se esgueirado até o pote de doces a tempo o suficiente para impedi-lo, sendo levado a assistir perplexo o furto de um novo pirulito enquanto o outro caminhava apressadamente até a porta. Outra vez, um "Até mais!" entusiasmado lhe foi direcionado junto a um aceno realmente exagerado.

– Da próxima vez eu vou fazer questão de cobrar por esse desacato! – gritou, mas não teve certeza que ele o havia escutado.


	3. Intrigas e Gangorras Antigas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

~~_\- capítulo 03_ ~~

**[ … ]**

Existem dias e _aqueles dias_ . Onde levantar se torna árduo e respirar não mais parece tão automático como antes, quando o cinza e preto se tornam as únicas cores interessantes em meio ao amontoado de tantas outras deixadas de lado. Dias difíceis de distinguir da noite quando ela chega , pois nada parece fazer sentido e o _todo_ coincide em rodar em um loop incansável preso entre a luz e escuridão. Portanto, é justamente em dias assim que a mente do jovem se torna fraca, propícia a pensamentos perniciosos e sórdidos o bastante para o fazerem encontrar defeito em cada linha traçada pelo destino, que não se preocupou em pedir permissão antes de entregar-lhe um fim prescrito desde o início. 

Ligeiros e incansáveis, eles costumavam passar como o vento soprando incansavelmente o rosto do rapaz sempre exausto. Por vezes tão suaves que o tornou incapaz de perceber o constante avanço do tempo ao redor, ele não possuía forças para viver um dia de cada vez, então buscava seguir sua história como um emaranhado de acontecimentos e novas experiências.

Porque, assim como os dias vêm e vão, a realidade chega sem hora marcada para bater na porta e dizer que não dá para viver de sonhos. Eles não lhe dão de alimento e muito menos constroem um teto para manter-lhe aquecido durante os meses frios e chuvosos. E existiu uma época em que, mesmo que tentasse arduamente não sucumbir aos tons escuros da vida, Junmyeon não conseguia diferenciar o dia da noite, pois ambos acabavam o levando ao mesmo vazio que assistiu crescer em seu peito.

Não importava se passasse horas dando vida às crinas claras dos cavalos presos nas ondas da única praia da pequena cidade, ou se dedicasse apreço às estrelas distantes e brilhosas na imensidão escurecida, o gosto agridoce que lhe foi prometido pelo destino nunca fazia-se presente e seu único desejo voltava a se tornar apenas um sonho infantil de uma alma que pouco sabe sobre os segredos do universo.

Por muito insistiu em tentar alcançar o esplendor, sair da beira do penhasco que se dirigiu sozinho, caminhar pelo caminho largo e confortável e se desprender das velhas raízes grudando-o firmemente no mesmo lugar. No entanto, assim como o controle não está em suas mãos, é sempre forçado a dar um passo para trás quando quer comemorar um mísero progresso.

Junmyeon pinta para não se esquecer, mas esconde algumas de suas telas na esperança de nunca mais voltar a ver as más cores. Intimamente aguardando pelo dia em que reunirá coragem para catar os pedaços que desmoronou e desprendeu de sua própria essência, e assim poder encarar novamente as obras que meticulosamente deu vida. Nenhum artista deveria se envergonhar dos trabalhos mais profundos, tão pouco daqueles que sorrateiramente escorregaram para fora do mais escuro de seu âmago.

Mas, como em um filme de suspense e drama infinito, não se pode esperar muita coisa dos dias que se vão ligeiros e inalcançáveis. Portanto, por muito tempo esteve conformado com a realidade que lhe foi dada sem mais nem menos, cansado de criar expectativas apenas para assisti-las explodir feito poeira ao vento.

Ele nunca esperou que alguém o estendesse à mão, não queria ser o tipo de pessoa que depende de outra pra se reerguer depois da tempestade. Assim, demorou a enxergar num ambíguo visitante a oportunidade para se agarrar a uma resposta para sua existência, por mais extraordinariamente clichê e revoltante que tenha soado.

Porque ele não precisa ter medo do preto e cinza da vida, são exatamente essas cores que o guiarão até um futuro multicor e, talvez, pouco distante.

**[ … ]**

**Antes**

A manhã daquela terça-feira já não havia começado muito bem para o Kim que não pregou os olhos nem por um instante. Passara a noite pondo nas pontas dos pincéis sentimentos que não conseguia transmitir de outra forma, e estava prestes a voltar a dormir — amarrando um longo e grosso cinto de pano nos olhos, no intuito de tapar os raios de sol que teimosamente ignoram a velha cortina verde — quando sua mãe adentrou o quarto e o arrastou para fora da cama. Ela claramente não acordara de bom humor, suas reclamações constantes e palavrões escapando em um tom irritadiço deixaram isso claro, optando por descontar um tantinho de sua alteração na cria deveras passível a recebê-la da pior forma.

Ele não esperava que conseguisse dormir, de qualquer jeito, estava ciente que cedo ou tarde ela iria o impedir de trocar a noite pelo dia, só não tinha como adivinhar que seria de forma tão abrupta.

Assistiu em silêncio quando o pai tornou-se tão estressado quanto a esposa irritadiça, absorvendo o descontentamento dela e se juntando a ela em uma discussão barulhenta e sem fim, transformando o café da manhã em um momento beirando ao insuportável.

Eles não tinham visitas, no fim das contas, não haviam impedimentos para voltar a agir feito o casal aborrecido dos últimos dias. O Kim mais velho não estava em casa também, sua mãe poderia gritar o quanto quisesse que não seria repreendida e, quando chegasse a hora de ir trabalhar, deixaria para trás um homem furioso e incapaz de esquecer suas palavras impiedosas tão cedo.

No começo Junmyeon não entendeu muito bem o motivo por trás da tensão, mas depois de ouvir mais do que gostaria, chegou à conclusão de que seu pai havia voltado a apostar e acabara perdendo o pouco dinheiro que ganhou vendendo doces com a Sra. Fay.

A verdade é que não importa o quanto tentem não demonstrar a terceiros, eles andam se desentendendo muito facilmente nos últimos dias. Coisas simples levam a pequenos comentários satíricos e esses se transformam em discussões tão rápido quanto Junmyeon se torna pretexto para mais desavença. Sua incerteza em seguir a profissão que sonharam para si é sempre um tópico hipotético e pouco querido.

Tópico o qual deu início em uma noite inicialmente calma de sexta-feira, quando poderia guardar seus comentários para si mesmo e evitar que a estranheza os abraçasse por dias seguidos.

— Sua tutora telefonou mais cedo. — A mulher de cabelos sempre presos tinha o óculos de grau descansando na ponta do nariz, o que a deixava ainda mais intimidadora, junto com um franzir insistente na testa. Ela tinha passado aquele dia inteiro enfurnada no escritório tentando resolver o que quer que tenha dado errado no trabalho.

— Não fale enquanto come. — O senhor a repreendeu.

Lembra de como, apesar da repressão sútil do senhor exausto daquele assunto, ela voltou a falar após largar os talheres e respirar fundo. A sopa de ervilhas e feijões brancos esfriando, ao passo em que o clima do jantar caprichado de sexta-feira esquentava consideravelmente.

— Antes, ela foi a primeira a elogiar sua conduta impecável durante as aulas, mas confesso que não fiquei contente com que me foi dito dessa vez. 

— Jihye. — O marido, que havia preparado carinhosamente o jantar em um bom humor súbito, também deixou os talheres de lado, sentindo sua animação escorrer como as gotas de vapor na garrafa de vinho tinto sobre a mesa de madeira — previamente forrada com a toalha que trouxe da cidade vizinha em uma viagem pouco planejada.

— Não está contente com modo de ensino dela? Porque estou me dobrando e desdobrando para te proporcionar esse privilégio, Junmyeon.

Como ele poderia reclamar da forma como sua tutora passava adiante o conhecimento que tanto batalhou para conseguir? Sentia-se inquieto só de lembrar de tal suposição, porque seu mau desempenho não tinha nada a ver com a médica sempre atenciosa, mas sua progenitora não o deu oportunidade para negar, e ele nem esperou por isso.

— Se você se esforçasse tanto quanto faz com aquelas pinturas e desenhos, que não vão te levar a lugar algum, não estaríamos tendo esta conversa.

De alguma forma naquela noite inusual — não muito depois do mais velho dos Kim se retirar da cozinha quando a sopa tornou-se menos atrativa e as vozes mais excessivas — Junmyeon deixou escapar que não queria voltar às aulas com a senhorita de jaleco sempre impecável. Também só conseguiu dormir depois de chorar frustrado debaixo do monte de travesseiros que arrastou até a cama, repetindo para si mesmo que não precisaria magoar as pessoas que mais ama se fosse um tantinho menos ingrato.

Portanto, entende que os constantes embates de seus pais se devem à falta de cuidado que teve em expressar seu pouco interesse pela área de trabalho que ambos esperavam que seguisse, alguns dias atrás. E até sabe que os adultos buscam uma realidade melhor para seus filhos, que é normal que eles sonhem com oportunidades que não tiveram quando jovens, por isso não tinha a intenção de fazer pouco caso de todo o esforço que sua mãe depositou para conseguir aquelas aulas.

Mas então, aconselhado pelo avô, resolveu que os deixaria pensar sobre a ideia do filho seguir um caminho diferente do que sonharam desde muito cedo. Por isso engoliu o choro quando os assistiu saírem para trabalhar naquela manhã, depois de trocarem olhares tortos e palavras afiadas, deixando-o sozinho e arrependido com o café da manhã para três quase intocado na mesa.

Nunca tinha desejado tanto poder ir trabalhar na loja do Sr. Chapelle em uma terça-feira, quanto fez enquanto enchia a boca de brioche até ser impossível se preocupar com outra coisa a não ser respirar corretamente, engolindo longos goles do _ricoré_ que lhe foi preparado às pressas apenas para lembrar do quanto não gostava do sabor da bebida quente e agridoce.

**[...]**

Às vezes Junmyeon se via perdido, simplesmente indisposto a fazer algo produtivo e ainda assim incapaz de não fazer nada. 

Em dias calmos — quando não é necessário sair de casa para algum compromisso realmente obrigatório —, ele se esgueira até a cama e não precisa de muito para enterrar tal sensação no mais fundo de seu âmago e se ocupar em sonhar acordado até de fato adormecer e esquecer do mundo real. Esperando que em seus sonhos seja alguém mais confiante e talvez um tantinho mais parecido com os atores das novelas das tardes, que mesmo tão jovens já são resolvidos e contentes com seus trabalhos. Todavia, quando essa inquietação dá as caras e acaba se enrolando à sua rotina de trabalho e estudo, tudo o que ele pode fazer é assistir a produtividade escorrer de suas mãos, impotente.

Mas, diferente de si, o seu chefe não era alguém muito paciente e resolveu lhe dispensar durante o restante da tarde depois de assisti-lo tão distante. Perder um único cliente em razão da falta de atenção de seu funcionário avoado estava fora de cogitação.

Portanto, fora assim que acabara assistindo às luzes da vizinhança sozinho, sentado no muro colorido da _creche_ no meio da praça. Aquela casinha de telhado surrado pela qual costumava chorar horrores para visitar, mesmo que agora não tenha nada além de alguns escorregadores e balanços solitários, meio quebrados, meio impossíveis de divertir alguém. 

Quando criança, gostava de ir até ali para brincar na areia, cuidar dos incontáveis gatinhos que teimavam em se esconder nos caixotes de madeira nos fundos e se balançar no barco de brinquedo até ficar tonto. Mas com o tempo, até mesmo os adultos deixaram de chamar o local pelo nome que eles mesmos batizaram.

A mãe o levava até ali para que ele se ocupasse sozinho, às vezes o avô o acompanhava e ficava o assistindo de longe, sempre com um jornal em frente ao rosto. No entanto, somente as crianças que cresceram naquele cenário caloroso lembram dos dias ensolarados de diversão e um tantinho de independência, uma vez que era regra os adultos não entrarem ali mesmo que pudessem. Porque depois de anos, aquela pequenina tradição foi deixada de lado, mas toda uma geração ainda tem aquela velha casinha antiga em seus corações, prova disso são os incontáveis nomes rabiscados nas paredes com corações tortos e outros desenhos menos fofos.

Fazia muito tempo que Junmyeon não ia até ali, por vezes observava de longe algumas poucas crianças se aventurarem na construção condenada quando passava de ônibus, nunca esquecendo de dar uma olhadinha na placa recentemente fincada no chão, contando os dias para a demolição do casebre de um só cômodo, mas recheado de boas memórias.

— Eles finalmente vão construir uma praça digna para nossos filhos e consertar esses brinquedos velhos. — Escutou um pouco depois de chegar ao local, não hesitando antes de pular o muro na altura de sua cintura.

A _creche_ , como costumava ser chamada antigamente, fora um presente do prefeito para as crianças locais quando ele chegou à cidade. Junmyeon lembra do quão felizes as pessoas ficaram quando o senhor cortou a faixa vermelha com uma tesoura dourada na inauguração.

Porém agora, com a mochila esquecida no chão, as pernas balançando no alto e um sentimento nostálgico abraçando o peito, Kim Junmyeon assistia o fim da tarde trazer consigo as luzes da noite inquietante.

Porque sentia-se perdido, como se houvessem tirado de si o mapa que se encarregaria de o guiar por um caminho largo e confortável — por mais que não fosse o seu querido —, e só agora o cogitar de ser submetido ao caminho escuro e estreito tivesse surtido efeito.

Planejava ficar ali até que batesse o horário o qual geralmente saía do trabalho, buscando evitar questionamentos quando em casa. Mas então, ele não fora o único a ter a brilhante ideia de fazer uma visita à construção solitária no meio da praça. Certo que demorou até perceber que não estava sozinho — culpava o outro indivíduo por se manter em silêncio mesmo quando começou a resmungar consigo mesmo.

— Esse lance de assustar as pessoas é um hobby seu ou algo assim? — Quis saber, depois de quase ter caído e se espatifado no chão.

— Não tive a intenção, dessa vez. — Um sorriso quadrado surgia ligeiro no rosto pálido do rapaz, era o ladrão de pirulitos a lhe pegar de surpresa pela segunda vez.

Não entendia muito bem como ou por que diabos, mas Junmyeon estava sentindo novamente aquele aperto no estômago, um sentimento conhecido, um déjà vu antigo que é acarretado pelo sorriso constante do outro, como se seu subconsciente o estivesse avisando que algo estava fora do lugar e ele precisa encontrar de uma vez a peça que sumiu do quebra-cabeças irreal.

Mas acontece que Kim Junmyeon não é bom com enigmas, quebra-cabeças o irritam ao extremo, e tudo no estranho de sorriso familiar ao seu lado, se dá a um mistério que ele não quer se interessar ao ponto buscar por respostas. 

— Mas não é realmente engraçado que sempre te encontro falando sozinho por aí? — Não pôde acreditar no que ouviu, e mesmo que ele tivesse apenas se divertindo à sua custa, tudo o que Junmyeon não precisava no momento era ser chamado de louco por sua mania de resmungar consigo mesmo. — Acho que todos nós temos um hobby, afinal.

A lua passou a brilhar incessante na imensidão escurecida do céu noturno quando os dois garotos sentados de frente um para o outro no muro talvez pouco seguro, ignorando o aviso para ter cuidado com as velhas paredes que por muito lutaram contra o tempo, voltaram a conversar. Eles haviam chegado a um silencioso acordo mútuo,, pois ambos ainda tinham seus próprios motivos para estarem ali inicialmente sozinhos, de desfrutarem do local em silêncio, apenas sentindo o vento impiedoso do início da noite soprando seus cabelos.

Querendo ou não, fora Junmyeon o primeiro a quebrar a paz que se estendeu por alguns minutos. De uma forma que nem mesmo consegue lembrar quando, foi pego encarando o Oh e ficou mortalmente envergonhado com a piscadela descarada que recebeu em troca. Na hora, unicamente foi capaz de expelir um xingamento pela sem-vergonhice alheia, nunca que iria admitir que estava justamente encantado com as formas desconexas das luzes dos postes mais à frente beijando as bochechas branquinhas de outro cara.

Mas Sehun, que resolveu subitamente que poderia ser chamado pelo nome e se apresentou adequadamente em um surto de uma seriedade pouco comum vindo de sua pessoa, entendeu a vermelhidão de suas orelhas como um bom momento para dar fim a paz que se estendia por ali.

Ele tinha um cigarro preso na orelha, os cabelos escuros voando livremente com o vento e um tom de flerte ousado que nunca antes alguém direcionou a Junmyeon. Sem citar o sorrisinho de lado e o modo como, teimosamente, buscava por uma aproximação, arrastando-se até estar lado a lado com o rapaz vermelho feito os tomates da imitação de horta em seu quintal.

— Você claramente estava me olhando estranho antes e agora não quer que me aproxime? — Quiçá Sehun estava tentando parecer confuso, ou quem sabe irritado, mas seus olhos não mais pareciam sorrir feito os lábios rosados. Era como se estivesse agindo no automático, unicamente para arrancar uma reação estranha para se divertir um pouco.

— Eu só estava entretido com as luzes, não seja tão atrevido. — Junmyeon o empurrou com o ombro para que ele voltasse ao seu lugar de origem, o outro lado do muro.

— Sabe, hyung. Eu realmente estou de mau humor. Você poderia ser um pouquinho menos arisco e me ajudar?

A essa altura, Junmyeon entendeu que quanto mais o repreendia por o chamar daquela maneira, mais Sehun se agarrava à ideia de continuar o tratando informalmente como se fossem próximos o bastante para isso. Como um velho e inconveniente chiclete mascado que se prendeu ao seu sapato novinho e se recusa a largar, não importa quanto gelo passa ou o quanto esfregue arduamente.

E quase deixou escapar seu descontentamento, mas conseguiu pescar um tanto de sinceridade no pedido alheio.

Em suma não é o tipo de pessoa que faz amizade facilmente, ou que sabe interagir sem muito desconforto, mas aquele rapaz balançando os pés com uma inquietação corriqueira enquanto parece se esforçar para se mostrar tão brincalhão quanto costuma ser o faz, de alguma forma, mais seguro de si. Junmyeon não pensou duas vezes antes de saltar do muro baixo e meio instável, repetindo uma e outra vez em sua mente que não estava se importando com alguém que sequer sabe mais que o nome, porque também não estava com o melhor humor e não tinha nada demais em fazer companhia um ao outro. O tipo de caridade que ele prometeu que faria ao menos uma vez por mês.

É aquilo de _uma mão lava a outra_ , não é necessário fazer muito caso da situação. Então por que ele ficou tão nervoso?

Sehun ficou curioso com a movimentação, assistiu-o deveras confuso dar a volta e se espremer no balanço de correntes enferrujadas. Não existiam mais as cores vibrantes que pintavam as memórias fragmentadas de Junmyeon, e os ferros fincados no chão balançam ainda mais do que era capaz de recordar, mas o alarido incansável do trânsito e cheiro azedo dos caixotes de madeira, que uma vez serviram de morada a muitos felinos de rua, foram capazes de permanecerem os mesmos e talvez seriam o bastante para aquela noite nostálgica.

— Eles costumavam ser maiores e mais confortáveis — constatou Junmyeon.

Definitivamente faziam anos desde que se espremera em um balanço daquela maneira. Agora, claramente, não seria capaz de balançar e balançar até quase dar uma volta completa, pois seu corpo não era o mesmo desde então.

— Ou você costumava ser menor, hyung — comentou, vendo-o remexer em busca de uma posição menos vergonhosa, e achando engraçado o modo como as pernas longas estavam dobradas com os joelhos para cima. — É um brinquedo para crianças, afinal.

Kim Junmyeon resmungou por um tempo, determinado a deixar o outro fazer graça o quanto quisesse, porque isso significa que ele pode esquecer o que quer que seja que esteja o aborrecendo ao ponto de o deixar tão diferente do ladrãozinho de pirulitos que conhece. E, claro, assim ele mesmo pode ocupar-se em se arrepender de dar tamanha liberdade ao dono de sorrisos quadrados e língua afiada, deixando de lado suas próprias preocupações.

— Você não me pediu para ser menos arisco e te ajudar? — perguntou, querendo levar para longe o desconforto de estar sendo o motivo de provocações divertidas. — Então vou te pedir para ser menos, não sei, você?

— Isso foi uma pergunta?

— Não mesmo. 

— Mas como eu poderia ser menos eu, hyung?

É verdade que aquela fora uma péssima escolha de palavras, mas Junmyeon só queria que o outro parasse de o olhar estranho, estava tornando a situação ainda mais difícil de lidar.

— Comece parando de fazer graça quando acabou de dizer que não está com um bom humor.

— Então o quê? Devo me entregar e ficar ranzinza feito você? — Ficou deveras surpreso com a pergunta, foi incapaz de elaborar uma resposta rapidamente, enquanto Sehun sorria como se seu pedido tivesse soado como uma grande piada, daquelas que só ele mesmo entendia o humor intrínseco em suas palavras mal pensadas. — Não entenda errado, hyung. Eu até acho fofo sua carinha carrancuda, mas fazer graça ainda é o que eu sei de melhor.

Não aguentou as próximas provocações, porque estava filtrando suas palavras apenas para não ser rude e acabar deixando-o ainda mais sentido ou acabar ficando mais perplexo com as respostas, obviamente, não podia ser o caso. Também não se limitou a fazer careta quando Sehun subiu na gangorra de ferro meio bamba e o chamou continuamente para que sentasse na outra ponta, porque, por algum motivo desconhecido, parecia errado que ele continuasse distante da imagem despreocupada que passou desde o início. Junmyeon fez tudo isso no intuito de se autoentreter, e nem todos os cigarros, pirulitos e geleias do mundo poderiam o fazer se sentir estranho nos próximos dias, quando voltasse a pensar na noite em que resolveu visitar o cenário das suas melhores peripécias quando pequeno.

Ou quem sabe Junmyeon estivesse esperando mais que o possível, uma vez que se conhece o suficiente para chegar à conclusão de que iria sim ser assombrado pela conversa na gangorra enferrujada. Estava ciente que uma mísera interação era o suficiente para que ele ficasse remoendo por dias e dias, até que se importasse o bastante para transformar em traços meticulosos nas suas pinturas, durante as madrugadas que é visitado pela insônia indesejada.

Sehun também não contribuiu ao, talvez acidentalmente, arrastá-lo para fora da rotina trivial e transformar o fim do dia que tirou para ficar se culpando, em algo completamente inesperado. Afinal, Kim Junmyeon não é alguém que espera muito do destino, ou seja lá o que for que tenha sido reservado para si, mas ficou momentaneamente contente com a imprevisão pouco corriqueira em pôr em seu caminho um espírito jovem disposto a viver verdadeiramente livre. Mesmo quando é claro sua angústia e inquietação, não está disposto a se abater facilmente. E Sehun claramente é esse tipo de pessoa, tão distinta de si que o faz sentir novamente uma inveja laminosa, mas dessa vez ela está acompanhada a uma admiração acanhada.

— Então, vai me contar sobre o que estava resmungando sozinho? — Sehun questionou.

Eles subiram e desceram no brinquedo nem um pouco seguro, Junmyeon estava com muito medo de acabar caindo de bunda no chão, mas também era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

— Vai me contar o que te deixou irritado?

Sehun por vezes fazia mais esforço para se manter no alto por mais tempo que o necessário, esticando as pernas longas e impedindo que o outro lado da gangorra se levantasse facilmente, mas depois voltava a descer como se sempre desistisse da pequena competição que traçou sozinho.

— O que te faz pensar que estou irritado? 

— Não está?

— Eu pareço irritado?

— Então está triste?

— Você está?

E as perguntas foram substituídas por outras perguntas pelos próximos minutos. Eles as lançavam e deixavam que o outro simplesmente se esquivasse e não precisasse responder, algo que Junmyeon agradeceu internamente, porque não estava pronto para pôr para fora suas preocupações tão facilmente. Não sabe o sobre outro, mas ficou realmente curioso com as respostas que nunca vinham.

Durante subidas e descidas cautelosas por sua parte, Junmyeon ficou sem graça quando foi perguntado se sua irritação era em razão de alguma garota por quem era secretamente apaixonado. Claro que ele podia devolver as mesmas palavras e se abster de um embaraço pouco querido, entretanto acabou lembrando de como todos em sua casa também estavam com esses pensamentos em mente e acabou perdendo a oportunidade de elaborar uma nova pergunta.

— Não estou irritado. — Sehun deixou escapar, entendendo que o silêncio alheio significava que ele não queria falar sobre. — Talvez um pouco desapontado.

— E por isso está rindo desse jeito? 

— É que estamos em uma situação bastante cômica aqui, ao menos do meu ponto de vista.

Não entendeu bem a intenção de Sehun, talvez ele fosse continuar, mas acabou desistindo. E o Kim estava um tantinho mais confiante em subir e descer no brinquedo, por isso acabou sentindo que tinha perdido alguma coisa enquanto se concentrava em tentar se manter em cima por mais tempo.

— Dois jovens em uma gangorra velha, já tem até algumas pessoas olhando torto do outro lado da rua. — Sehun brincou.

— Tem!?

Tardiamente, Junmyeon percebeu que Sehun já havia percebido seu medo em ser mal entendido por outras pessoas, e fazia graça disso. O movimento assustado foi intenso o bastante para ajudar a desprender o ferro que mantinha a gangorra firme em sua base, ele já estava muito próximo de se soltar, mas talvez não acontecesse se Junmyeon não tivesse virado o corpo tão rápido no intuito de comprovar que não tinha ninguém os assistindo de longe. 

Teriam caído juntos se Sehun não tivesse reflexos ligeiros. Ele se manteve firme em pé para que o lado em que Junmyeon estava sentado pudesse ficar no chão, segurando com força o cano de ferro que os ligavam para que não virasse e os fizesse cair. 

— Você se machucou? 


	4. Ervas Daninhas e Borboletas no Estômago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

~~_\- capítulo 04_ ~~

**[...]**

Junmyeon deveria ser grato. É saudável, inteligente e inteiramente capaz de correr atrás de seus sonhos, então ele não deveria se autossabotar tanto para unicamente sentir-se mal durante a noite. 

Não deveria procrastinar enquanto sabe que precisa achar logo o seu caminho, pois depois — quando se dar conta realmente — será tarde demais.

Talvez devesse apenas abraçar o futuro que lhe foi sonhado pelos pais e andar pelo caminho confortável, mas deveras espinhento, ao invés de sonhar por si só e acabar ainda mais perdido entre a realidade e a vida que imagina todas as noites antes de dormir. Mas ele é alguém um tanto egoísta e incapaz de abrir mão do que semeou por tanto tempo. Tanto que, enquanto todos o viam como aquele que seria o primeiro da família a alcançar o esplendor na área de trabalho tão respeitada e querida, ele secretamente pintava seus quadros e desejava por dias melhores onde não precisaria se envergonhar deles.

E além disso, Junmyeon tinha medo de arriscar. Explorar novos caminhos sempre pareceu assustador, porque não se sabe se encontrará tempo o bastante para chegar ao fim desse novo percurso que pouco se tem controle sobre, ou se sequer conseguirá reunir coragem para fazê-lo.

**[...]**

Foi em uma tarde extraordinariamente entediante que Junmyeon o conheceu.

Lembrava com clareza do furto de um único doce que trouxe o gosto amargo da repulsa tão logo em seu coração miúdo. De como assistiu, impotente, o ladrãozinho dar de ombros e erguer sua mais nova conquista antes de sair verdadeiramente animado com seu feito. Lembrava dos tantos sorrisos que assistiu desabrochar tal como as camélias da sra. Fay no inverno, do perfume doce que se desprendeu da pele pálida do pescoço alheio e de como esperou continuamente pela próxima visita.

Por muito foi incapaz de deixar de lado tamanho desacato, traçando planos mirabolantes para acertar as contas e repetindo para si mesmo que toda a afobação que sentia sempre que lembrava daquele que custou a descobrir o nome, dava-se a um senso de justiça que semeou sozinho. E então, ao fim do expediente, Junmyeon sempre voltava a se agarrar ao ocorrido, mais atípico que alguém afogando-se em tédio poderia esperar. 

No começo fez muito esforço para ignorar a faladeira alheia, entendendo que era difícil para ele manter-se calado enquanto escolhia novos sabores de geleias, mas Sehun se assemelhava a uma criança birrenta que fica ainda mais disposta a atazanar quem quer que faça pouco caso de sua falação indesejada.

— Como consegue dar mais atenção para desenhos animados do que à clientela? — O Oh quis saber uma vez, cansado de tentar ter a atenção completa de Junmyeon para si. — Se ao menos eles fossem bons.

Depois que descobriu o quanto insultar as animações contínuas na TV velha da loja irritava o atendente, pareceu se esforçar ainda mais nas próximas visitas. Sempre acompanhado de novas formas de fazer graça do único entretenimento alheio com comentários perspicazes que deixavam o Kim realmente desgostoso com a postura dele. Porque Sehun costumava adentrar pela porta de vidro, desfilar por entre os corredores e gastar suas inúmeras moedas em geleias de sabores distintos, e foi inevitável para Junmyeon começar a associá-las ao humor deveras improvável do outro.

Sehun escolheu frutas vermelhas no dia em que se conheceram, e ele parecia tão contente e perdido que chegava a ser inquietante. Falando pelos cotovelos e sorrindo sem filtros, não muito diferente das outras vezes em que se encontraram, mas um tantinho mais intenso. 

Ele só comprou geleias de morango nos dias frios, quando precisou trocar a jaqueta de couro habitual por uma mais clara e grossa, mas de alguma forma ainda era o mesmo cara das piadas sem graça soltas como quem não quer nada, no entanto sempre tinha uma vermelhidão pouco comum em suas bochechas e quiçá culpe o frio por isso. Já as de framboesa, levou no máximo duas vezes e coincidentemente — ou não — foram nas tardes as quais se mostrou mais quieto e distante, mesmo tendo sorrido quando constatou que Junmyeon ainda tentava arduamente ganhar a confiança de um certo bichano ranzinza.

Desde a noite em que se encontraram por acaso na pracinha perto de seu trabalho, Junmyeon se vê pensando em como lhe agradou o pouco tempo em que passaram juntos, subindo e descendo na gangorra trêmula ao passo em que faziam perguntas apenas por fazer. Não gostava de lembrar da dor que sentiu em seu traseiro quando o brinquedo se soltou e foi direto para o chão, todavia, por vezes sorriu abobalhado quando lembrava do quanto riram até as barrigas doerem depois do infortúnio.

Porque, querendo ou não, Sehun se mostrou como uma boa companhia naquele dia onde tudo pareceu fora do lugar. No entanto, as cores escuras voltaram a tomar lugar em suas telas, como reflexos de sua própria realidade confusa.

Seus pais ainda traziam à tona as aulas particulares que resolveu deixar de lado, quiçá magoados por terem se esforçado tanto por um alguém tão desinteressado. Mas foi após uma súbita repreensão do mais velho dos Kim, que eles pareceram repensar suas intrigas banais e constantes que afundavam o humor de todos ao redor na mais pura lama de dissabor. Como se tivessem voltado à época em que tudo o que precisavam para reconhecer seus erros eram alguns puxões de orelhas dos mais velhos.

— Não acham que estão indo longe demais trocando farpas como se não fossem mais os adultos responsáveis que me prometeram que seriam? 

O avô era alguém que buscava se manter distante dos assuntos alheios, dando um passo para trás sempre que percebia que estava adentrando em problemas que não eram de seu direto dar palpite, assim, também era um senhor tranquilo que apreciava o sossego e o calor dos momentos em família. 

Era de seu agrado que ele fosse o único a fazer pouco caso de sua decisão em não frequentar mais as aulas nos fins de semana. Afinal, o vovô Kim sempre ficara encarregado em ser o pilar cauteloso da casa, sendo o único procurado para conselhos nos momentos difíceis, como o doce e velho bem vivido recheado do entendimento que arrecadou ao longo da vida. Ele nunca levantava a voz, sendo a personificação da paciência mesmo na memória confusa do neto.

Como da vez que derramou achocolatado no novo livro do senhor que estava animado para começar a ler, comentando por aí o quão pouco havia gastado em uma promoção para aquela edição especial de um clássico que lhe era do agrado, e lembrava de como sentiu medo de ser repreendido como era pela progenitora quando algo parecido acontecia com as coisas dela. Mas mesmo em um momento como aquele, seu avô se limitou a respirar fundo por alguns segundos antes de ajudá-lo a limpar a bagunça, repetindo que estava tudo bem, porque aquele era um livro de capa dura e talvez não tivesse estragado tanto.

Até hoje, na estante da sala, ao lado de um vaso de flores artificiais e um abajur defeituoso, o tal livro descansa. Com borrões escuros nas pontas das páginas que não puderam ser protegidas pela capa, como reminiscência de um descuido no passado que se estendeu até o presente momento lembrando-o do quão serena é a personalidade do avô.

Entretanto, alguém aparentemente sempre conformado e cuidadoso tende a explodir facilmente depois de algum tempo guardando suas aflições e desagrados. Quiçá seja por isso que o senhor de barba e cabelo grisalho tenha se mostrado tão assustador no almoço daquele dia. Olhando para a filha e genro de um jeito que só havia olhando poucas vezes antes, obrigando-os a permanecerem em paz pelo menos durantes as refeições.

E é óbvio que ninguém ousava desobedecê-lo, não por medo ou algo parecido, só cultivavam uma admiração e respeito tão genuínos pelo mais velho que eram levados a não serem capazes de subestimá-lo.

Em razão da refeição tensa que passaram juntos, em um silêncio ensurdecedor, Junmyeon buscou um escape no jardim vizinho.

— Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que veio, então eu mesma tive que começar a arrancar as ervas daninhas antes que elas tomassem conta de tudo por aqui. — A Sra. Fay tinha folhas e galhinhos por todo o cabelo, em uma bagunça quase cômica. 

— Sinto muito, estive ocupado com o trabalho e tudo mais. 

— Tudo bem. Sei que já estou velha, enrugada e fraca, mas ainda não sou completamente inútil.

— Ei! Não diga isso. Certamente faz as outras moças apenas desejarem envelhecer tão bem como a senhora.

Junmyeon não gostava quando ela voltava a desmerecer a própria aparência, se referindo à idade como se fosse um fardo pesado, mesmo que disfarce tais comentários em um humor peculiar.

— Estou vendo onde quer chegar.

Já estava ajoelhado no chão, luvas de couro na mão e uma pequena pá para as raízes mais grossas descansando mais à frente, pronto para arrancar cada pequena praga que ousava roubar os nutrientes da terra das plantas que ajudou a cultivar.

— Retire todo _cabelo-de-cão_ e _morrião comum_ e te preparo um lanche fresquinho.

— Sobremesa? — Olhando-a por cima do ombro, Junmyeon fez questão de entregar seu olhar mais pidão enquanto ela fingia pensar um pouco mais, passando as mãos no cabelos para arrumar um tantinho antes de sorrir para o mais novo.

— Fechado! 

**[ … ]**

O céu alaranjado anunciava a chegada de mais um fim de tarde quando Junmyeon finalmente conseguiu se livrar de todo _cabelo-de-cão_ , uma das pragas de jardim mais resistentes com suas raízes profundas. Tinha suor escorrendo por sua testa, o moletom amarelo conseguiu tornar-se marrom em algumas partes, mesmo que tenha tentado não fazer muita bagunça.

Aquele jardim, de alguma forma, estava sempre cheirando a mel e amêndoas ou a pães doces recém-saídos do forno. A janela da cozinha da senhora Fay ficava logo ali do lado, as cortinas rosadas não impediam que o aroma de suas receitas fugissem e por isso o Kim passou a trabalhar mais arduamente ao sentir a essência adocicada do que lhe estava sendo preparado.

E acabou que a saudade que sentia pelo _nougat_ da vizinha não fora o único estímulo para terminar logo com a tarefa de proteger aquela terra de teimosas plantas indesejadas, aproveitou para depositar seu ressentimento e anseios na ponta daquela pá de mão enquanto cavava continuamente. Divagando se um dia conseguiria arrancar aquela amargura na ponta de seu estômago tal como fazia com as ervas daninhas.

Não demorou muito para que a dona do jardim aparecesse equilibrando uma cesta rechonchuda, de onde tirou um prato forrado com um paninho colorido e lhe entregou. Disse que sentia muito por não poder convidá-lo para saborear a sobremesa lá dentro, mas precisava visitar outra pessoa. 

— Não seja guloso e guarde um pouco para mais tarde — aconselhou antes de partir rumo à casa vizinha, de onde saiu não muito tempo depois. Provavelmente deixando outro pratinho por lá e indo distribuir outros tantos por aí.

Quando parava para pensar sobre, sua infância não tinha apenas gosto de pães de beterraba. O sabor da massa molinha, por vezes até crocante, do _nougat_ _,_ é algo que o fez salivar antes mesmo de provar, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes passou mal por comer muito daquele doce de claras de ovos, nozes e frutas cristalizadas — não é grande fã delas _,_ mas a cozinheira de mão cheia que mora ao seu lado sabe bem como torná-las apetitosas. 

Já estava devorando o terceiro de quatro pedaços médios, com as costas encostadas na grama ao passo em que encarava o céu tornando-se escuro aos pouquinhos, pensando em como estaria entediado se esforçando para aprender sobre o corpo humano e suas peculiaridades algumas semanas atrás. Até que o _trim trim_ de uma bicicleta o assustou e o fez olhar em volta. Porque, bem, em um minuto a rua estava vazia e em outro tinha um ciclista barulhento bem em sua frente.

— Hyung! 

Com o sobressalto que sofreu de forma abrupta, o pedaço da sobremesa que levava à boca caiu no chão _,_ e Junmyeon estava prestes a bombardear o intruso com xingamentos diversos, mas acabou reconhecendo um certo sorriso quadrado e tudo o que conseguiu pensar fora em como estava patético largado daquela maneira no chão.

— Outra vez! Não cansa de me surpreender do nada? 

— Na verdade, eu venho tocando a buzina desde a esquina — explicou Sehun. — Você quem está sempre distraído.

Talvez ele estivesse mentindo, tentando se livrar de alguns possíveis puxões de orelha, todavia Junmyeon estava realmente absorto em seus pensamentos e não pôde ouvir chamado algum. Claramente não iria admitir que era alguém avoado o suficiente para nunca o perceber chegando, com exceção da vez na pracinha onde Sehun fora o único culpado por o assustar, visto que ele quem preferiu manter-se calado enquanto outra pessoa se acomodava bem próximo a si — com unicamente uma coluna os separando.

— Tanto faz. 

Determinado a ignorar o jeito estranho como era encarado por um Sehun com os cotovelos apoiados no guidom da bicicleta e um sorriso costumeiro nos lábios, Junmyeon catou as luvas, a pá e as deixou na janela da cozinha da Sra. Fay, onde um regador estava aguardando desde muito cedo.

— Isso é o que estou pensando que é? — Sehun quis saber, apontando para o prato com o último pedaço da sobremesa que desfrutava sozinho. — Cara, fazem anos desde que vi um desses.

Rapidinho, o Kim listou os prós e contras de abrir mão do doce e entregá-lo para aquele que havia acabado de lhe dar um baita susto. _Eu deveria dar o que caiu no chão, já que foi por sua culpa que o perdi_ , pensou. A massa ainda estava morninha, deixando-o ainda mais gostoso e fofinho, então por que ele deveria abrir mão daquele belezinha? 

Os olhos do Oh brilharam com o movimento que fez, entregando de uma vez o último pedaço do doce depois de muito o deixar esperando por isso.

Aproveitou para caminhar até a janela alheia, mais uma vez, e deixar o prato raso de alumínio. 

Quando virou, no entanto, o rapaz na bicicleta vermelha parecia desfrutar ao máximo da sobremesa roliça. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de puro deleite no rosto, experimentando da crocância das nozes e a suavidade do mel em grandes mordidas.

— A Fay continua sendo a melhor cozinheira de todos os tempos! — exclamou com as bochechas cheias. 

— Conhece a sra. Fay? — Quis saber, sendo respondido com um aceno confiante.

Junmyeon não ficou realmente surpreso que o suposto ladrão de pirulitos conheça sua vizinha famosa pelos preparos na cozinha, e a cidade também não é muito grande, é de se esperar que suas realidades se entrelacem em alguns momentos.

— Obrigado, hyung.

— Tanto faz.

— Não, é sério. Sei que é difícil para você abrir mão dos seus doces. — Os dedos inquietos de Sehun estavam brincando com a buzininha de ferro, ameaçando empurrar o encaixe do dedo e soltando logo em seguida, não deixando que o barulho irritante se propagasse mais que uns instantes ou ficasse mais alto.

— Está me chamando de guloso? Ou quem sabe gordo? — A última palavra saiu mais fina de sua garganta do que Junmyeon esperava. Um tom genuíno de incredulidade. Ou foi o que trabalhou duro para fazer parecer, porque enfim estava se divertindo com a reação do outro.

— Ei! Eu não disse isso! — Tratou de se defender, parando os dedos por um minuto apenas para suspirar e voltar a sorrir, como se tivesse acabado de deixar de lado o que quer que iria falar e enfim percebendo o sorriso arteiro do Kim.

Sehun fingiu que tinha ficado surpreso em ser pego naquela pequena armadilha, mas ele ainda parecia feliz quando voltou a falar.

— Mas que você está sempre me lembrando dos pirulitos, mesmo que eu já tenha pago por eles, você está. Quais as chances de sua fraqueza ser realmente os doces?

— Primeiro, você não o fez porque quis, eu tive que descontar do dinheiro que pagou às geleias! E segundo, eu não sou o louco viciado em doces que pensa. — Junmyeon tinha os braços cruzados quando começou a responder, mas os soltou quando murmurou a última frase. — E quem liga se sou ou não?

Sehun riu em alto e bom som, uma risada quase escandalosa que chegou aos ouvidos do Kim como uma nova música a qual ele estava sendo apresentado pela primeira vez. Não gostaria de ter que admitir aquilo nunca, mas o rubor em suas bochechas não eram em razão da indignação, como fez parecer. Prontamente gostou de assisti-lo contorcer em uma gargalhada espontânea, diferente daquela vez na pracinha onde Sehun não riu tão alto ao ponto de o fazer prestar atenção, e ficou envergonhado por ter achado fofo os olhos castanhos apertados inconscientemente.

Precisou pigarrear, mais para se sentir menos patético do que estava incomodado. — O que é tão engraçado?

Durante os próximos minutos, tentou permanecer sério enquanto escutava Sehun tagarelar sobre um lugar que queria muito ir, mas não poderia ir sozinho. Ele não lhe deu detalhes, no entanto, unicamente o encheu de súplica e bajulações bobas, tentando o convencer a ser sua companhia naquele começo de noite. 

Os pais de Junmyeon ainda não haviam chegado de sabe-se lá onde, uma vez que eles não fizeram questão de o dizer, e o vovô deveria estar em sua nona soneca do dia após desistir de ler, então não tinha motivos para que estivesse sendo tão determinado a escapar daquele pedido inesperado. A não ser, é claro, do desconforto estranho que lhe abraçava sempre que Sehun o importunava tão descaradamente e sem filtros, do embaraçamento que pintava suas bochechas quando o mais novo punha na cabecinha de apenas um neurônio, a ideia de tocá-lo quando estava muito feliz ou quando só queria ser um pé no saco mesmo.

E quando Sehun lhe segurou pela mão, na intenção de convencê-lo a subir na garupa da bicicleta, Junmyeon só conseguiu lembrar da vez em que foi puxado rua abaixo em uma noite chuvosa. Desde antes, ele se mostrou muito confortável em interagir e tocar espontaneamente o Kim, o que não se deve fazer de jeito nenhum com um estranho.

É claro que já passou por sua cabeça que o outro é mais que um ladrãozinho com gostos peculiares, talvez um alguém realmente perigoso com intenções prejudiciais por detrás de tantos sorrisos e conversas ao acaso. Mas, quando para e realmente pensa sobre, Junmyeon só chega à conclusão de que ele próprio é o estranho naquela história toda. Sentindo-se nervoso com todos aqueles toques amigáveis que pareciam queimar sua pele, ficando envergonhado em assistir o outro gargalhar por sua causa e achando-o atraente desde o segundo que o viu pela primeira vez.

Talvez devesse parar de questionar às ações alheias e começar a buscar respostas para seu próprio comportamento.

— Tá tudo bem? — Sehun parou de tentar o trazer para perto quando notou a forma que ele parou, meio assustado, meio preocupado.

E Junmyeon sequer tinha notado que havia endurecido e parado de respirar de repente. Quando diabos deixou que o controle de sua respectiva mente e corpo escapulisse por entre seus dedos como a droga de um adolescente ingênuo e incapaz de se conter? Estava sendo estúpido, com tantas baboseiras em mente, então tratou de se recompor.

— Não me toque, estou sujo de terra.

Óbvio que Sehun ficou confuso por um instante, afastou as mãos e olhou-o como se tivesse ouvido a maior baboseira de sua vida.

— Eu não ligo — esclareceu, mas talvez tenha entendido algo por detrás da feição estranha do Kim e por isso resolveu guardar as mãos para si, por hora. — Vamos vai, não é tão longe.

— Vou estar com problemas se meus pais chegarem e eu não estiver por perto. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu assimilar, afastando-se de um Sehun, quem sabe, deveras decepcionado. Ele não fez questão de o olhar nos olhos outra vez.

— Certo então, vou ficar bem aqui — disse ao largar a bicicleta na calçada. — Você não pode me expulsar, né? 

— Talvez eu te enterre ou te jogue junto às ervas daninhas. 

Junmyeon assistiu o momento exato em que Sehun sorriu vitorioso ao perceber que não iria ser abandonado ali sozinho, ele quase desistiu de fazer companhia ao mais novo quando Sehun se estirou na grama e voltou a tagarelar sobre o quanto o _seu hyung_ era chato por não o acompanhar até o lugar especial. 

— Já que está aqui, poderia ser útil e ao menos regar as plantas ao invés de falar besteiras. — Junmyeon interrompeu , uma falsa irritação no rosto, porque descobriu que não conseguia mais ficar sério na presença do Oh e seus comentários imprevisíveis.

— Ou nós poderíamos ser inúteis juntos, deitados no chão como você estava antes.

— Já não estou sujo o suficiente? 

Realmente, o moletom que Junmyeon usava estava beirando ao encardido. Sua mãe arrancaria suas orelhas certamente, se o visse de tal maneira. 

— Parece uma criança que acabou de brincar na terra. — Sehun tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto apontando para o céu tornando-se negrume, mas os abriu apenas para estudar a reação alheia. — O cabelo bagunçado te deixa particularmente fofo também.

Não estava esperando pela implicância acompanhada de um elogio incomum, seria menos vergonhoso se Sehun apenas risse de sua cara como sempre.

— Está corando? 

Os lábios de Sehun se esticaram ao máximo em um sorriso genuinamente satisfeito, ele até se aproximou de Junmyeon para apreciar mais de perto a reação que arrancou do atendente carrancudo. Não importou quantas vezes este negou, dizendo-o que estava vendo coisas onde não tinha, Oh Sehun foi teimoso e se arrastou até o mais velho apenas para fazer graça.

— Você não pode -

— Sair por aí chamando os outros de fofo. — Sehun o interrompeu, o sorriso nunca deixando o rosto. — Eu já sei.

Junmyeon quase murmurou um "Ótimo, então não faça!", mas foi surpreendido pela proximidade alheia, quando finalmente conseguiu juntar o pouco de dignidade que tinha para parar de desviar o olhar. Ele engoliu em seco com a descoberta que fez, porque Sehun tão de pertinho era ainda mais bonito e cheiroso. 

Eles haviam ficado próximos assim antes, quando o danado roubou o primeiro pirulito e ousou lhe lançar uma piscadela enquanto metia a mão sorrateira no pote de doces, e ele não esqueceu do perfume doce que se desprendeu da gola alheia. Daquela vez, repetiu para si mesmo que só voltava a lembrar do ocorrido por causa do maldito perfume adocicado, mas agora entendia que foi todo o conjunto e situação que ficaram marcados em sua mente bobinha.

Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com o coração de Junmyeon, ele tinha certeza disso. Estava acelerado e ele nem precisou correr para causar tamanha afobação no pequeno órgão pulsante que carregava no peito.

— Hyung. — Sehun chamou, sua voz estava baixa, tão diferente do tom sempre brincalhão que carregava por aí como se sua intenção fosse realmente causar inveja no Kim que pouco conseguia ser espontâneo e despreocupado. — Eu preciso te contar algo.

— Hm? 

Kim Junmyeon se sentiu patético por não conseguir falar corretamente. Mas estava tentando não se culpar por isso, pois tinha uma sensação tão nova dançando na boca de seu estômago, como pontadas suaves de cada sentimento que já experimentou antes, todos de uma vez. O nervosismo o fez ficar sem saber para onde olhar, os olhos de Sehun eram sempre tão intensos que o faziam desviar, e a boca rosada também não era uma boa opção, por isso tratou de encarar o nariz avantajado na esperança de parecer menos cômico. Mas não pareceu funcionar, porque logo Sehun estava sorrindo.

Nas novelas que por vezes assistia na TV, os personagens geralmente aproveitam momentos assim para se beijarem apaixonadamente, no entanto, nunca eram dois homens protagonizando tais cenas. Sem contar que nunca havia feito isso antes, com ninguém. Selar seus lábios nos de outra pessoa sempre pareceu cômico, por vezes nojento, algo íntimo demais para sequer cogitar dividir com alguém. Até aquele momento.

Todavia, não conseguia parar de pensar em qual seria o gosto dos lábios de Sehun, ou em qual seria a sensação de beijar outra pessoa. Será que seria tão bom quanto os casais nas novelas fazem parecer? Ele sentiria as benditas borboletas no estômago? 

— Hyung?

— O quê? — Esforçou-se para ao menos falar corretamente ao invés de murmurar de forma acanhada.

— Tem algo errado com meu nariz?

E assim, o que quer que Junmyeon tenha imaginado que aconteceria, sumiu feito poeira após o vendaval. Ficou ciente da diversão na voz de Sehun e isso foi o bastante para o impulsionar a fugir envergonhado.

Ele entendeu tudo errado, criou uma história completa em sua cabeça e estava agindo feito um depravado que não conseguia respeitar um gesto amigável.

— Sim. Ele é enorme. — Conseguiu dizer enquanto se levantava, concentrando-se em passar as mãos na calça apenas porque estava muito envergonhado para olhar para o outro ainda meio deitado no chão. — Preciso ir agora, meu avô deve estar preocupado. 

Sentiu-se como se devesse uma explicação para o modo estranho como agia ao fugir para casa ou Sehun o acharia maluco, então resmungou mais algumas frases entre gaguejos antes de simplesmente desistir e ir embora.

Oh Sehun não o parou, sequer o chamou outra vez. Ele também não tinha mais o ar de graça de outrora, apenas o deixou ir. E se o Kim olhasse para trás uma única vez sequer, talvez enxergasse no rapaz largado ao chão uma expressão confusa dar lugar a um meio-sorriso.


	5. A Verdade na Ponta da Língua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura ❤️

~~_\- capítulo 05_ ~~

**[** **...]**

Olhando para cima, sem seus óculos de grau, as figurinhas coladas no teto do quarto pareciam se mover, como se zombassem do rapaz largado no tapete ao lado da cama de solteiro. E quanto mais se esforçava para capturar cada um dos movimentos que só existiam em sua mente — sem nenhuma razão aparente — mais Patolino e sua cabeça gigante dançava junto com os outros personagens divertidos e inquietos, que faziam os olhos do Kim arderem por não piscar como deveria.

Junmyeon estava ciente de que eles não estavam realmente se movendo, ou rindo de sua situação peculiar, mas não pôde se conter de ficar bravo com o pensamento que cruzou sua mente sem um aviso prévio. Até mesmo as figurinhas inanimadas coladas pelo quarto pareciam fazer graça do quão patético estava sendo, entupindo-se de pães e doces ao passo em que remoía de novo e de novo a vergonha que passou no jardim vizinho.

Existiam algumas caixinhas de sucos e canudos largados pelo chão, as últimas que tinha escondido em seu estoque de besteiras, a cama estava aos avessos de tão bagunçada e alguns materiais de pintura descansavam espalhados ao seu redor. Mal conseguia imaginar o tanto que irritaria sua mãe se ela resolvesse simplesmente entrar no cômodo de pernas para o ar.

Só Junmyeon sabia o quanto tentou transformar aquela mistura de novos sentimentos em arte, o quão árduo empenhou-se para conseguir dar cores àquela sensação estranha na beira de seu estômago, apenas para não chegar a lugar algum. Porque, depois de conversar com Sehun na calçada da Sra. Fay, só conseguia sentir-se envergonhado por ter pensamentos tão perniciosos para com o outro rapaz. E pensava que mesmo se fosse uma moça a ocupar aquele cantinho estranho em seu cérebro, ainda seria ele o errado na história.

— Tanto faz — exclamou, sentando-se tão rápido que chegou a sentir a cabeça rodar por uns instantes. — Que se dane o Sehun! Por que ainda estou pensando nisso mesmo?

Já havia ficado bons minutos encarando as figurinhas coloridas no teto, apenas esperando elas se mexerem um tantinho sequer, a pouca luz que adentrava pela janela ajudou na ilusão que criou de mãos dadas com sua miopia, não iria tornar-se mais louco se passasse a conversar com elas também.

Após se jogar na cama, incapaz de dormir e de parar de balançar os pés pendendo para fora dela, o Kim se deu conta de dois personagens animados excluídos de todos os outros. Uma raposa e um cãozinho diminutos colados mais afastado de onde estava. Ele rapidamente se lembrou do quão difícil foi conseguir aquelas duas figurinhas em especial, e do motivo de ter escolhido colá-las separadas das outras. Aqueles dois animaizinhos eram personagens do filme que tinha como favorito durante a infância, infelizmente este não era muito popular e por isso sua busca por elas foi tão longa. Então, quando finalmente as encontrou, achou melhor grudá-las bem acima de onde costumava estar sua velha cama.

Acontece que, não muito depois, descobriu que não fora uma boa ideia e que deveria tê-las colocado bem no centro, talvez próximo à lâmpada amarelada. Mas lembrava de ter optado por não arriscar rasgar algo que tanto demorou para conseguir, deixando-as afastadas e esquecidas do outro lado do cômodo.

Porque Ligeirinho tinha um chapéu enorme, Patolino era do tamanho da mão de um adulto, Penélope tinha um carro rosa chamativo, a turma do Scooby fugia de um monstro peludo maligno, Picolino estava agarrado a um Pica-Pau biruta e o Cão e a Raposa sorridentes apenas, não tinham chances de serem notados com tamanha concorrência colorida. Foi inevitável que Junmyeon esquecesse deles por um tempo.

No entanto, não foi só de sua aventura em busca daquelas figurinhas que o Kim lembrou, uma vez que o nome do cachorro de orelhas longas o fez voltar a pensar em uma certa pessoa de lábios rosados que insistia em ocupar sua mentezinha repleta de dúvidas e constrangimento.

 _— Estou mais para o Toby que retornou depois de muito tempo longe de casa. —_ Sehun disse enquanto tateava os bolsos da jaqueta, em busca de dinheiro, na tarde em que roubou o segundo pirulito da lojinha do Sr. Chapelle. 

Relembrar do furto do doce diminuto o fez voltar para a tarde em que se encontraram pela primeira vez, mais especificamente para quando foi encurralado e teve a oportunidade de sentir de pertinho o perfume que, por dias, foi incapaz de esquecer. E é claro que a lembrança do aroma adocicado o trouxe ainda mais momentos para remoer durante aquela madrugada. 

Até que, quando deu por si, estava de volta à conversa que se encarregou de embaralhar toda sua mente de dentro para fora. Porque, inevitavelmente, Junmyeon sempre voltava à estaca zero, e estava começando a desconfiar que não existem doces no mundo capazes de o fazer esquecer o quão pateticamente estranho era.

— Mas que droga você tem na cabeça, Junmyeon? — perguntou para si mesmo, chutando o ar após esconder o rosto com o travesseiro.

Era madrugada e poderia tentar enxergar o horário no relógio de ponteiro no móvel de madeira ao lado, mas havia esquecido o óculos de grau junto aos diversos pincéis e tintas no chão. Todavia, a julgar pelo tempo em que ficou se debatendo na cama, comendo besteiras enquanto tentava colorir algumas telas inacabadas, observando as figurinhas no teto e depois se debatendo na cama outra vez, não demoraria para amanhecer.

Depois do momento constrangedor que protagonizou com Oh Sehun, Junmyeon fugiu o mais rápido que pôde e se trancou no quarto. Limitando-se a responder um "Estou cansado de arrancar ervas daninhas." para o avô que continuou o encarando desconfiado mesmo após a desculpa que arranjou. Ouviu toda a barulheira que seus pais fizeram ao chegar, mas não pôde se importar menos, e unicamente tentou abafar as vozes altas com algumas músicas que tinha salvo em fitas há algum tempo. Até que, posteriormente, irritou-se com as letras melosas e as deixou de lado para dar atenção aos lanches que tinha escondido bem no fundo do guarda-roupa, onde nem mesmo sua mãe ousaria espiar.

E agora, depois de esgotar suas opções para manter-se ocupado na tentativa de não voltar a encarar a confusão que causou em si mesmo, como um grande e inevitável elefante cor-de-rosa neon congelado bem no meio do quarto, chegou à conclusão de que precisava tomar um ar.

E tudo bem que o ar que foi em busca se resumia ao da geladeira na cozinha, uma vez que velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar, porque por algum tempo tudo o que tinha em mente eram as letrinhas embaralhadas de cereal boiando no leite branquinho. Elas e os brioches de chocolate que encontrou em uma cesta atrás do pote de biscoitos no armário.

— Caiu da cama? — Engasgou-se com a massa rechonchuda, assustado com a voz repentina.

— Não jantei antes de ir dormir, então… — Não precisou terminar a frase, pois a mulher enrolada num roupão preto pareceu entender quando assentiu enquanto rumava até o filtro de água.

Ela passou a bater com as unhas longas no copo de vidro, inquieta, e Junmyeon sequer pensou muito antes de entender sobre o que se tratava. 

— Quer que eu bote água no fogo? — perguntou, tomando um longo gole de suco de abacaxi logo em seguida e não esperando uma resposta antes de ir até o fogão.

Jihye vinha tentando largar seu vício nos cigarros há muito, muito tempo. Principalmente porque ela mesmo odiava o cheiro da nicotina queimada e do quanto ele se agarrava à casa inteira. Então, quando uma de suas amigas sugeriu que ela preparasse um bom chá sempre que se sentisse estressada, ou simplesmente quisesse acender um cigarro fedorento, ela se aproveitou do conselho e ficou determinada a abrir mão de algo que só a vem apodrecendo por dentro.

Desde então, a mulher parece sempre estar com uma xícara nas mãos, por vezes bebericando da bebida quente, por vezes apenas apreciando o aroma — ainda mais se for de hortelã ou pêssego.

Junmyeon ainda prefere os sucos de frutas, até mesmo os de caixinha repleto de corantes e açúcares, mas está contente em ter potinhos de folhas e sementes secas na janela ao invés de cinzeiros.

— Aos velhos hábitos. — A mãe propôs um brinde, ela com sua bebida quase fumegando e ele com seu copo de suco geladinho.

É verdade que o Kim mais novo também tinha seu vício, devia-se a isso a sua necessidade em esconder seus doces. Entretanto, ao contrário da progenitora realmente decidida em não depender mais do cigarro para manter o bom humor, Junmyeon está muito longe de querer abrir mão de suas besteiras adocicadas.

Jihye se levantou e desapareceu da cozinha por alguns minutos — o Kim não estranhou, pois estava muito ocupado formando frases desconexas com o cereal de letrinhas — e voltou com algo em mãos.

— Estive guardando isso por um tempo — disse, entregando-o um envelope simples, mas que o fez sentir-se nervoso ao reconhecer o símbolo em vermelho. — Primeiro porque fiquei bastante irritada, mas depois fui obrigada por seu avô a repensar sobre como lhe contaria.

— Mãe, eu - 

— Não peça desculpas. — Interrompeu-o o mais rápido que pôde. — Sei que não são sinceras, até porque você estava muito animado para recebê-la, não estava?

E lá estava o tom descontente de sempre. Junmyeon esperou por uma bronca, quem sabe alguns puxões de orelhas e olhares tortos. Mas o que recebeu, por sua vez, tornou a situação ainda mais estranha.

Jihye o abraçou.

Simplesmente o puxou pela mão e o abraçou, um aperto meio bruto e desajeitado, mas ainda assim deixou o rapaz sem saber se começava a chorar de preocupação pelo o que vinha a seguir ou se só retribuía de uma vez.

— Esses dias não foram fáceis para ninguém aqui em casa. — Começou, a mão descansando no cabelo do mais novo, com queixo deste em seu ombro. — Mas eu não precisava descontar toda a minha frustração em você, _Junma_.

Junmyeon nem lembrava quando foi a última vez que sua mãe o chamou assim, ela costumava fazer muito isso quando ele não passava de uma criança atrapalhada e catarrenta, mas com o tempo foi deixando o apelido de lado. Por vezes apenas o chamando de _filhote_ quando estava de bom humor.

— Tudo bem, eu deveria ter contado sobre a escola de artes também. 

A pessoa acariciando seu cabelo sempre fora uma mulher forte, com uma personalidade marcante e uma teimosia genuína que a fazia ser ainda mais orgulhosa. Ela não pedia desculpas a menos que elas fossem extremamente necessárias e, na maioria das vezes, estas vinham disfarçadas de atos tímidos, mas que as outras pessoas na casa aprenderam a apreciar. 

Talvez a situação fosse uma daquelas realmente necessárias, porque por mais que ela não tivesse colocando seu arrependimento em palavras, abraçava-o carinhosamente como só fazia quando encontrava o filho após chegar de uma longa viagem a trabalho.

Talvez Junmyeon tenha herdado um tantinho do gênio dela, porque entendia o quanto admitir que estava errado parecia ruim à primeira vista, e era exatamente por isso não teve forças para acabar com o contato que já começava a o sufocar. Felizmente, sua mãe também não era a maior fã de abraços, espacialmente dos emocionais e apertados, e não demorou muito para terminá-lo com um beijo na testa.

— Vai dormir, mais tarde conversamos sobre isso. — Referiu-se ao envelope aberto, agora não mais esquecido na mesa.

— Vou só limpar o que sujei e já vou — explicou, simplesmente porque sentiu que deveria falar algo, afinal lavar a louça que usou não estava em seus planos para aquele fim de noite.

Assistiu-a ir embora — provavelmente cansada e disposta a dormir até que o sol volte a brilhar — antes de voltar sua atenção para o envelope. Ela já o tinha lido, sabia exatamente o que tinha ali, mas Junmyeon ainda estava nervoso apenas em imaginar a resposta que lhe foi dada.

Não era como se houvesse se inscrito para uma bolsa em uma universidade de Artes, ao menos não era insano o bastante para fazer isso sem o consentimento dos pais. Era uma bolsa para um cursinho relâmpago, talvez parecido com o que fazia com a tutora que sua mãe arranjou, com as diferenças de que seria algo que realmente gostaria de estudar e que talvez assim conseguisse encontrar por lá uma oportunidade para entrar na universidade que vinha sonhando desde que descobriu sobre. 

Ele segurou o envelope, encarou-o por um tempo e decidiu que apenas o abriria depois de limpar tudo o que sujou na cozinha. Quiçá estivesse apenas adiando uma possível decepção de propósito, mas acabou demorando mais do que o necessário para lavar um mísero copo, talher e prato. E mesmo quando acabou, voltou a repetir para si mesmo que o abriria unicamente quando já estivesse em seu quarto. 

Quase pisou no óculos largado no chão, chutou algumas embalagens de besteiras no caminho e estava prendendo a respiração quando finalmente sentou na cama para descobrir qual o conteúdo da carta. 

O pior que poderia acontecer é ele não ter sido aceito, ter um enorme e sincero _não_ em meio a agradecimentos e incentivos para continuar tentando. Mas ao menos havia conseguido reunir coragem o suficiente para contar aos pais sobre seu desejo em seguir um caminho diferente do que eles queriam, deveria ser o suficiente por agora.

Então por que estava tremendo?

**[ … ]**

O Cão e a Raposa rodava na velha TV, pantufas azuis descansavam ao lado do sofá e um Junmyeon coberto até o pescoço, com o edredom que arrastou do quarto até ali, sofria com o frio do começo da manhã. 

O avô fora o primeiro a descer as escadas, dando jus à rotina de levantar bem cedo para fazer uma caminhada despreocupada pela vizinhança, na tentativa de reduzir o colesterol com algum exercício, e também fora o primeiro a se assustar com a figura peculiar de olhos vidrados na TV. Ele não quis saber o porquê do mais novo estar ali tão cedo pela manhã, unicamente desejou bom dia e tratou de cuidar de seus assuntos, como o sumiço do tênis surrado que o acompanhava todos os dias em seus exercícios.

O pai desceu não muito depois, levando um baita susto assim que abriu os olhos corretamente quando estava nos últimos degraus. Este lançou diversas perguntas ao filho, estranhando o fato de ele estar fora da cama muito antes do habitual, mas se limitou a lhe acariciar a cabeça antes de, também, deixá-lo de lado para focar em seus próprios afazeres.

Quando Jihye apareceu na sala de estar, no entanto, o filme já estava quase em seu final. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para o filho, mas não demorou para o chamar para se juntar a eles no café da manhã, quando o senhor Kim cansou de dar a volta na praça do bairro e já os esperava à mesa.

E enquanto todos faziam o desjejum, Junmyeon não aguentava mais olhar para o café da manhã que foi preparado. Ele já estava cheio antes mesmo do sol nascer. 

Sem contar que havia uma abelhinha irritante zumbindo em seu ouvido, lembrando-lhe do motivo de ter caído da cama quando sequer havia dormido corretamente.

Porque depois de abrir o envelope e dar de cara com uma aceitação que tinha certeza de que não viria, o Kim fora dormir feliz como há muito tempo não fazia. Mas um pesadelo bizarro foi responsável por plantar a sementinha da dúvida em sua mentezinha naturalmente alienada, incapacitando-o de pregar os olhos e descansar.

Já que, em seu sonho estranho demais para não ser chamado de pesadelo, Sehun se chamava Toby e tinha orelhas enormes e peludas — não como o Toby do ferreiro Roger, mas sim o Toby melhor amigo de Dodó na animação da Disney e um dos seus filmes favoritos. No começo da ilusão criada por seu cérebro sob efeito de todo o doce que consumiu antes de dormir, Junmyeon achou que não poderia ficar mais estranho, mas então ele se deu conta de que também tinha uma cauda ruiva e orelhas pontudas ainda mais peludas.

Quiçá, depois de tanto se entupir de comida, pensar em Sehun e no Cão e a Raposa de suas figurinhas esquecidas, havia criado uma estranha conexão entre eles enquanto dormia. Uma vez que havia sonhado com uma versão menos divertida do filme, uma versão onde brioches são proibidos e caçadores brigam por sua pele de raposa valiosa, não conseguindo voltar a dormir porque tinha um assunto urgente para tirar a limpo e culpava sua memória falha por isso. 

A primeira coisa que fez, naturalmente, foi espiar atrás do guarda-roupa de madeira, buscando por uma tela igualmente antiga onde um garotinho magricela de rosto borrado e sorriso iluminado se destacava em meio à tantas flores multicolores. Junmyeon examinou a bendita pintura de traços infantis como se, finalmente, uma lâmpada diminuta tivesse sido acesa em um cômodo escuro e sombrio e agora pudesse enxergar o que estava bem em seu nariz. 

Bem, primeiro ele se chamou de louco e tentou se forçar a voltar a dormir. Rindo como se tivesse perdido a sanidade de uma vez por todas, nomeando aquele quebra-cabeça improvável como insano em demasiado, até para sua imaginação fora do controle.

Mas então, não pôde se conter, e tão logo estava se metendo entre as caixas de fitas e DVDs velhos na garagem, o que desencadeou uma crise de espirros em razão de toda a poeira que acabou encontrando entre elas. 

O que o levou a assistir à jornada de Toby e Dodó enrolado até o pescoço no sofá da sala tão cedo naquela manhã.

Talvez seus pais tivessem notado sua inquietação, tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o motivo por detrás desta, e por isso resolveram que aquele seria o melhor momento para dar voz ao elefante cor-de-rosa sussurrando em seus ouvidos: a bendita carta que receberam no lugar de Junmyeon.

— Você abriu? — Jihye quem perguntou, as mãos descansando no colo ao passo em que o café esfriava um tantinho. — O envelope, Junmyeon.

— Ah sim. Abri sim. — Até tinha esquecido daquele assunto, por mais que estivesse ciente do quanto este também era sério e importante para seu futuro, o sonho que teve com Sehun, de alguma forma, pareceu mais urgente quando postos lado a lado. — Eu fui aceito.

Eles achavam que disfarçavam bem, mas Junmyeon percebeu o modo como os três se encararam por um tempo. O que o deixou ainda mais nervoso, temendo novamente pelo pior.

— Sua mãe e eu fomos a um lugar ontem. 

— Sim, vocês sumiram de repente e sequer disseram ao vovô para onde foram. — Quando o assunto é ficar nervoso com outras pessoas, ele começa a tremer e gaguejar como ninguém, mas quando essas pessoas são seus pais, o Kim simplesmente não consegue ficar calado e sente que precisa falar algo ou levará uma bronca por isso, por menor que seja.

— É claro que eles me disseram para onde foram. — O avô negou.

— Mas o senhor disse que não fazia ideia quando te perguntei ontem. 

Pensando sobre, o avô não ficaria tão despreocupado se os dois adultos com quem morava simplesmente sumissem, ele serviu ao exército quando jovem então tinha isso de sempre exigir que as refeições fossem feitas no mesmo horário, com todos reunidos à mesa. O que quer dizer que, mesmo os dois, precisavam dar uma boa explicação para faltar o jantar.

— Não faça essa cara, eu não menti pra você, só não contei toda a verdade.

 _Tanto faz_ , pensou. Se seus pais haviam saído para espairecer ou para pensar sobre ele ter sido aceito em algo em que eles não tinham o conhecimento adequado, Junmyeon achou que não deveria se sentir tão preocupado sobre, então tratou de esconder o nervosismo com um grande gole de suco. 

Desde o começo, tinha em mente que estudar Artes não era exatamente o que haviam planejado para si. Porque, nos sonhos dos pais, o Kim mais novo deveria acabar com um jaleco com seu nome bordado no peito e, quem sabe, um estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço. Seria um bom plano para o futuro de qualquer um, é uma profissão digna e bastante procurada também. Mas Junmyeon sempre soube que não seria capaz de se adequar a ela, não era alguém de humanas e tampouco conseguia entender as matérias desta na escola, imagina só em uma faculdade, ainda mais complexas.

— Você realmente não quer fazer medicina, hm? — O pai tinha um sorriso tranquilo enquanto passava manteiga no pão. 

— Eu não acho que conseguiria ir muito longe nela.

E ainda tinha o seu medo de sangue. Porque, bem, um médico deve estar acostumado a tratar pacientes feridos, lidar com sangue precisa ser algo natural. Mas até nisso o Kim conseguia desapontar. 

— Fomos visitar a tal faculdade — Começou a mulher de cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. — Nos explicaram que você foi aceito em um curso, um tipo de preparação, e que se conseguir se sair bem, pode realmente ganhar uma bolsa por lá. 

É claro que Junmyeon já sabia disso, ele lembrava de ter lido o anúncio no caminho para casa — depois de mais uma aula interminável com sua ex-tutora — e ido se inscrever em meio a um surto de coragem. Preencheu alguns papéis, respondeu algumas perguntas e se sentiu apavorado por fazer aquilo sozinho. Afinal, normalmente sua mãe quem se encarregava de o acompanhar, foi assim quando se matriculou na escola infantil, na de ensino fundamental menor e na de ensino médio integral. 

— Chegamos a uma conclusão.

Podia ver o quanto Jihye estava gostando de ser aquela a bater o martelo, quase podia enxergar um sorriso acanhado crescendo nos lábios dela, escondidos por uma xícara de porcelana. 

— Por Deus, vão fazer o garoto explodir de tão nervoso — apontou o avô, olhando-o por cima do jornal corriqueiro.

— Sentimos muito. — O pai se precipitou para falar, ciente de que a esposa não o faria, ao menos não com essas palavras. — Lembro da minha época de estudante, eu não tive as mesmas oportunidades que estamos oferecendo a você, mas eu odiava precisar estudar o que não era do meu interesse. 

— Mesmo que tenha sido para o seu seu bem. — A mulher disse.

— Mesmo que tenha sido para o meu bem. — Repetiu as palavras da esposa, pondo a mão sobre a dela em cima da mesa. 

Junmyeon entendeu que também estava sendo difícil para eles, que sequer esperavam uma mudança abrupta em seus planos, mas que ao menos estavam tentando o possível para se redimirem.

Gostaria de ser capaz de agradar os pais ao menos naquele assunto, já que, no passado, não fora um aluno exemplar e tampouco fora bom com esportes ou com as atividades extracurriculares, nunca conseguiu ganhar um prêmio sequer para se gabar, muito menos alcançou o ranking de melhores notas para servir de motivo a dar orgulho aos mais velhos durante os dias de escola. 

Nunca passou do Junmyeon acanhado e invisível que pouco sabia fazer além de pintar e escrever histórias que faziam sucesso unicamente em sua mente. Os professores nunca lembravam do seu nome, por vezes chamando-o de _o aluno asiático e relaxado_ _que_ _preferia deixar algumas questões das provas em branco do que se esforçar mais para lembrar as respostas._

— Que maravilha! O sol abriu para nós, as flores desabrocharam e já consigo ouvir os pássaros cantando. Por que não nos abraçamos em um aperto meloso durante todo o dia também? — O senhor Kim conseguiu a proeza de fazê-los rir divertido com o comentário extremamente inapropriado que foi encarregado de espantar o clima meio melancólico na cozinha, e tirar a falsa expressão de desgosto do mais velho. Afinal, estava claro que ele também ficou contente com o acerto de contas, já que significava mais dias calmos e menos brigas durante às refeições. Ao menos até encontrarem um próximo motivo para desavenças.

**[ … ]**

Junmyeon tentou de tudo para evitar Oh Sehun, mas não foi capaz de continuar por muito tempo.

Teve êxito certa vez, quando o assistiu virar a esquina e largou a vassoura — que usava para varrer a entrada da loja — apenas para virar a chave e uma plaquinha ostentando um "estamos fechados". Certo que aquilo não foi o suficiente, mas Sehun desistiu de tentar entrar no estabelecimento depois de muito chamar pelo atendente. Também teve um tantinho de sorte no dia em que fugiu para casa mais cedo, não dando chances ao outro de o encontrar pelo caminho, e entrou no primeiro ônibus que passou assim que o viu prestes a atravessar a rua.

Desde que começou a se esquivar de toda e qualquer interação com o mais novo, esteve ciente de que seria forçado a o encarar uma hora ou outra. Era algo inevitável uma vez que o Oh poderia o abordar quando quisesse, bastava ir mais cedo na loja em que Junmyeon trabalhava ou até mesmo rondar sua casa a fim de o encontrar.

Junmyeon só não esperava que fosse ser pego pelo outro em uma situação tão inesperada, abrupta até, e mesmo assim tão compreensível.

Porque, naquela noite, seus pais organizaram um jantar com Joohyun, a filha da velha amiga de Jihye que acabara de se mudar para a cidade, mas aparentemente esqueceram de mencionar que o prato a mais na mesa — que fizeram Junmyeon arrumar muito antes do horário combinado — não estava ali à toa.

— Como está grande, nem parece o garotinho magro e baixinho que vivia aqui em casa. — Sua mãe constatou, um sorriso no rosto apontava que ela já havia entrado em seu modo mais gentil para receber as visitas.

Só Junmyeon sabia o susto que levou quando desceu as escadas, depois de muito o chamarem, e deu de cara com Sehun acomodado no sofá de sua sala. O mesmo sofá em que se entupiu de doces após assistir uma certa animação da Disney, repetindo que tinha ficado louco de uma vez por todas ao considerar a situação em que, hoje, estão.

Oh Sehun nunca sugeriu que era a criança guerreira do Sr. Roger quando pediu para o chamar de Toby, ele estava se referindo ao desenho que Junmyeon era apaixonado quando criança, enxergando-se no Toby amigo de Dodó em _O Cão e a Raposa_. O mesmo personagem que retorna para casa após muito tempo longe. 

Mais óbvio que isso, só se ele escrevesse na testa o que queria dizer realmente com aquela conversa estranha sobre nomes e cãezinhos. Mas Junmyeon simplesmente não enxergou o que estava bem em seu nariz, negando-se a entendê-lo e buscar por respostas.

No filme, Toby é um cão de caça que resolveu ajudar uma raposa perseguida pelo caçador, o dono de Toby; e ela logo tornou-se sua amiga. No entanto, eles são separados e o cãozinho passa bastante tempo longe, mas quando volta, quase não reconhece o velho amigo.

Quiçá Sehun tenha se lembrado do apreço alheio pelo desenho, ou só quis jogar a ideia no ar, mas era certo que o atendente da lojinha de conveniência não fora esperto o bastante para entendê-lo.

Afinal, Junmyeon odiava enigmas mais que tudo, achava quebra-cabeças insuportáveis e nunca teve interesse em resolver mistério algum. Certo que não precisava ser um Sherlock Holmes para ser capaz de chegar a uma conclusão depois de ter todas as peças juntas assim, e por essa razão, sentia-se estúpido sentado à mesa com aquele que por muito tentou evitar.

— O que está achando da cidade, querida? — Assistiu quando sua mãe passou a liderar a conversa durante o jantar, o que irritaria muito o avô se ele já tivesse chegado do passeio com a Sra. Fay.

— Mudanças são sempre difíceis, mas estou adorando o quão próximo e simples são as coisas aqui. — Joohyun sorriu, acanhada pela atenção. 

Junmyeon, meio indignado, parou de intercalar sua atenção entre o rosto risonho de Sehun e o próprio prato quando sentiu algo roçar na sua perna, era gelado e insistente. Encontrando uma expressão extremamente fingida ao olhar para frente. Tentou evitar que aquilo acontecesse outra vez, distanciando-se de Sehun e os pés inquietos dele, porém este tinha pernas longas o bastante para o alcançar sempre que se distanciasse. 

Com o som dos talheres colidindo com o prato, soltos em um ato irritadiço, o Kim se tornou o alvo dos olhares cortantes sentados à mesa. — Algum problema com a comida? — Seu pai quis saber, talvez um pouco preocupado já que ele quem havia preparado.

— Não me sinto bem. — Aquela era a desculpa que Junmyeon usava sempre que queria escapar de algum lugar, em geral, funcionava bem. — A comida está ótima, não se preocupe.

Saiu da cozinha às pressas, não sem antes ser instruído a dar uma olhadinha no bebê dormindo no andar de cima. Estava subindo as escadas, o coração batendo forte no peito por algum motivo, quando deu de cara com um homem bem-vestido em sua porta. 

_Provavelmente é o marido de Joohyun, o qual todos cansaram de esperar_ , pensou.

Quase sentiu inveja da criaturinha que encontrou em seu quarto, onde a ventilação era boa e todos poderiam ouvir caso ela chorasse. Estava dormindo tão profundamente, alheia a tudo e a todos ao redor, tão diferente de si nos últimos dias. Já que não vinha conseguindo descansar corretamente, culpa de todo o estresse que arrecadou durante os dias de nervosismo em relação a qual seria a reação dos pais ao descobrirem que estava indo em direção a um sonho pouco seguro e, quem sabe, Sehun e sua capacidade de arrancar-lhe reações estranhas.

E pensar que, caramba, existe uma pintura deste bem atrás do seu guarda-roupa para lembrar-lhe do quão desatento era. 

Não sabia bem quando foi capaz de esquecer o rosto por trás dos traços infantis e borrados pelo tempo, quando suas memórias da época de criança se tornaram nubladas. Talvez Junmyeon só não tenha acreditado que a história se repetiria e que, após alguns anos, um desconhecido entraria em um cenário ainda mais familiar e arruinaria a bolha de conforto que arduamente construiu. Que, feito o dono do cachecol colorido retratado em uma tela esquecida, furtaria um doce e isso seria o bastante para deixar um sorriso presunçoso gravado na mente do jovem atendente, não pelo desgosto por ser enganado facilmente, mas pela falta de estranheza que lhe foi proporcionada.

Ou, talvez, Junmyeon não passasse de um rapaz confuso incapaz de entender o que acontece em sua própria caixinha de memórias antigas. Era tão novo e já estava soterrado até o pescoço de problemas, para ainda ter lidar com isso, portanto não podia culpar-se demasiadamente por sua falta de tempo e disposição para relembrar uma e outra vez o quer que tenha lhe sido prometido no passado, e tampouco confiava em suas memórias quando elas se resumiam à fragmentos de bons momentos que passou junto àquele que sequer se recordou do nome.

Ou, ainda mais provavelmente, Junmyeon tenha sido corroído pelo medo de ser enganado — de empenhosas promessas sob o sol escaldante no jardim vizinho não serem mais que mentiras de alguém temeroso em magoá-lo — e por isso escolheu esquecer.

Entretanto, qualquer que tenha sido a razão intrínseca, era certo que essa história começou muito antes que se desse conta. Unicamente havia trancafiado o prólogo em uma caixinha diferente e enterrado-a o mais fundo que conseguiu, visando evitar uma chateação inevitável. Por consequência, no entanto, viu-se impossibilitado de distinguir quando ele voltou a coincidir com sua nova realidade e, posteriormente, ir se repetindo aos pouquinhos.

Porque tudo começou com um garotinho irritante, um ladrãozinho de pirulitos que fazia questão de ficar se ostentando para o Kim, e que, como poeira ao vento, dissipou-se tão abruptamente que fez Junmyeon duvidar se ele realmente existiu. Se não fosse pelo desenho que por muito tempo esqueceu atrás do guarda-roupa, ele realmente acreditaria que as interações com o serzinho tagarela e pouco previsível, não passavam de alucinações de uma criança solitária sonhando em ser um pintor famoso e aclamado por suas obras impecáveis.

— Hyung. — Sehun o chamou. Tinha os braços cruzados e a postura, escorado na porta do cômodo, denunciava que ele havia chegado ali há algum tempo. — Está com raiva de mim?

Junmyeon não soube descrever realmente o que sentiu ao vê-lo ali. Certamente estava com raiva, e muita, mas não era bem do Oh, que não mais sustentava o sorrisinho de sempre. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo, quiçá deveras desapontado também. 

Eles costumavam manter uma relação genuinamente espontânea antes, mesmo que Sehun tenha insistido bastante em se tornar um amigo fiel, chamando-o de irmão mais velho e o arrastando à peripécias pelo bairro em que moravam. Junmyeon era uma criança tímida e quieta que apreciava manter-se a salvo em suas áreas de conforto, que se resumiam à sua casa e o quintal — às vezes traçava aventuras sozinho no quintal, às vezes cuidava do jardim vizinho também.

O Kim nunca admitiu que o tinha como amigo, o único que não fosse cheio de pelos e morasse em caixotes atrás da _creche_. Quando alguém perguntava, ele revezava em responder que eram meio conhecidos, meio apostadores de corrida sentados em papelões ao pé da colina, meio inimigos mortais que travavam batalhas por doces, meio nada. 

Não existiu um momento que tenha marcado a transição daquela relação de insistência e repulsa — pelo furto de um pirulito que nunca foi pago e que deveria ter sido o suficiente para fazer reconhecê-lo — para o início de uma amizade genuína. Mas mesmo assim, no passado, Junmyeon chorou baixinho na noite em que o viu partir.

Então é claro que ele estava bravo por ter sido o único a esquecer de tudo isso, tendo tais memórias de volta de uma vez só depois de muito tempo.

— Não — respondeu.

— Hyung, você só faltou jogar os talheres na minha cara.

Estavam olhando nos olhos um do outro, o Kim apertando nervosamente a barra da camisa sem saber se conseguiria manter-se firme por muito mais tempo. Odiava a sensação de nudez que lhe corroía sempre precisava manter tal contato com alguém, nunca fora muito confiante e olhar nos olhos de outra pessoa era sempre um desafio para seu lado tímido.

— _Shi_ , vai acordar o bebê — observou, no fim, sendo o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

— Então vamos conversar lá fora. — Sehun tomou sua mão tal como no dia em que o arrastou rua abaixo, fazendo-o se molhar todo na chuva, mas dessa vez Junmyeon acabou reagindo como se fosse brasa no lugar da pele leitosa, puxando o braço para si de volta. — Tudo bem então, podemos ficar aqui e lidar com ele quando acordar. Só tenha em mente que ele não é muito sociável quando acorda. 

— Tanto faz. 

Tomou a dianteira e fez seus passos até o quintal, olhando para trás apenas para ver Sehun logo em seu alcanço, como se temesse o perder de vista.

— Aqui não, hyung. Tem um lugar que gostaria de ir contigo.

Hesitou antes de o seguir, pensando na bronca que levaria ao sair sem avisar, mas talvez Joohyun e seu bebê com cara de joelho possam acalmar sua mãe e evitar que ela fique preocupada com seu sumiço.

— Você veio de bicicleta? Pensei que meu pai tivesse ido buscar vocês — constatou Junmyeon.

— Vou te contar um segredo, hyung. — Aproximou-se como quem não quer nada, aparentemente achando muita graça da surpresa alheia. — Trouxe ela porque sabia que você iria ceder e aceitar sair comigo.

— Então você deixou sua irmã carregar o bebê e aquela bolsa enorme só para vir pedalando? — Junmyeon alcançou um tom realmente perplexo, e Sehun achou ainda mais engraçado.

— Pelo contrário! — Tratou de explicar. — Tive que vir na frente com aquela bolsa, aquilo pesa mais que uns cinco bebês juntos.

O Kim quase deixou escapar que Joohyun havia feito bem em o obrigar a fazer isso, mas calou-se assim que percebeu que deveria montar na bicicleta com Sehun. 

O mais novo não pôde conter sua felicidade depois disso. Passando a pedalar rapidamente, inclinando o corpo e fazendo graça. No começo, Junmyeon tentou arduamente se manter firme segurando na bicicleta, em uma parte específica atrás de si, como via os garotos fazendo e parecendo legais, mas acabou se tornando uma tarefa difícil quando o ciclista se mostrou imprudente feito uma criança impulsiva e irresponsável.

Gritou algumas vezes para que Sehun tomasse cuidado, ameaçando que o chutaria bem na bunda assim que chegassem — se não caíssem antes disso —, porém o outro voltava a rir e pedir para que se segurasse mais forte.

Todavia, em alguma parte do percurso intenso, as pedaladas e solavancos foram diminuindo, consequentemente o aperto ao redor da cintura fina do rapaz de jaqueta preta, também. E Junmyeon pôde finalmente reconhecer o caminho para onde estavam indo.

Sehun o olhou por cima do ombro algumas vezes, talvez preocupado se o havia deixado irritado por continuar os colocando em risco, e o Kim não pôde ligar menos para o olhar curioso que lhe foi entregue quando o pediu para ir mais rápido. Estava experimentando um temor não muito ruim na boca do estômago, do tipo cheio de adrenalina e expectativa, e queria continuar.

Ao passo em que avançavam juntos, as casas se tornavam mais raras, estavam entrando em uma área mais reservada, com árvores e uma única pista que ligava aquela cidadezinha a outra. O que o deixou nervoso. Passaram por uma colina não muito alta, com uma única árvore velha bem no topo, e passou a lembrar das vezes em que correu até ali simplesmente para assistir o pôr do sol. A colina que ele mesmo nomeou e que esqueceu, posteriormente.

— Chegamos. — Sehun anunciou sorridente, esperando-o pular da bicicleta para pode fazer o mesmo.

— Acho que não sinto as minhas pernas. 

Junmyeon tentou não ser cômico, mas de fato estava tremendo levemente em razão de todo o estresse que passou no caminho até ali, então foi impedido de simplesmente levantar como alguém respeitável e cambaleou até cair de bunda no chão.

— Me admira que você consiga sobreviver normalmente sendo tão desajeitado assim.

— Cala a boca.

E é óbvio que Sehun não calou. Ele voltou a rir do mais velho, esquecendo completamente da ameaça de levar um pontapé na bunda se não se comportasse, e assistiu o atendente emburrado simplesmente virar as costas e caminhar meio serelepe.

Estavam em uma diminuta estação de trem abandonada e esquecida. Aquela que foi decretada como inativa há quase duas décadas e que se tornou o esconderijo dos dois pirralhos sem nada melhor para fazer. Junmyeon quase sentiu-se decepcionado em encontrar, pelas paredes caindo aos pedaços, rabiscos diversos e distintos dos que ele mesmo havia feito anos atrás. Mas não tinha o direito, havia deixado de lado aquele pedaço da lembrança, outros simplesmente haviam descoberto com o tempo.

— Tinha esquecido como tudo aqui é velho e enferrujado. — Junmyeon constatou, equilibrando-se nos trilhos tal como costumava fazer. Focando em dar um passo de cada vez, pois estavam chegando na cabine de janelas de vidro e telhas surradas que costumavam se esconder. 

Alguns segundos depois, Sehun estava estirado na grama verde atrás da cabine, chamando continuamente pelo Kim que resolveu inspecionar a construção diminuta antes de o seguir.

— Então é aqui que queria me trazer? Por que não estou surpreso?

Durante a noite, não existia muita luz por ali há bastante tempo, as estrelas pareciam mais constantes também e por isso aquele era um bom lugar para se esconder de vez em quando. Motivo para o ter encontrado em primeiro lugar. 

— Desculpe não ter te contado antes. — Sehun disse depois de muito admirar as esferas a anos-luz de distância brilhando no céu.

— Você não parecia muito arrependido no jantar, ou mesmo antes disso. — Junmyeon o acompanhou, mas não ousou deitar na grama imunda, limitando-se a sentar ao lado do Oh. 

— Admito que foi bem divertido no começo. Quando descobri que podia dar na cara o quanto quisesse, e você nunca pegaria nenhuma dica.

— Então resolveu que a hora certa para me contar seria em um jantar na minha casa? — Deixou de olhar para cima apenas para encarar o rosto não muito longe, porque mesmo que tenha feito questão de manter distância, Sehun havia se aproximado um tantinho.

— Eu ia te contar antes disso! Mas você passou a me evitar, fugindo sempre que me via por perto.

— Eu não estava fugindo — defendeu-se, descobrindo tardiamente que seria difícil se safar quando uma risada simplesmente explodiu ao seu lado.

— Hyung, você entrou em um ônibus para o outro lado da cidade!

Assistir Sehun rir o fez lembrar da noite no jardim da Sra. Fay, quando se sentiu extremamente estranho e quase acreditou que estava prestes a passar muito mal. Não estava pronto para sentir _aquilo_ outra vez, então passou a planejar fazer o que fazia de melhor: fugir. Mas Sehun percebeu antes que conseguisse, segurando-o pela mão e se aproximando ainda mais, como se, agora, realmente estivesse temendo por uma fuga.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vou mais rir de você. — O Oh ainda apertava a ponta da camisa de Junmyeon quando este compreendeu que era tarde demais, ele já estava se sentindo estranho outra vez.

— Tanto faz — falaram em uníssono, Sehun complementando a pequena frase que o Kim adorava sair por aí repetindo.

— Você sabe o quão é previsível, hyung? 

Silêncio. Junmyeon não soube o que responder, ou o que fazer com os pés inquietos que pareciam ter vida própria, balançando-se de um lado para o outro. Em outras ocasiões, aproveitaria o momento para cumprir o que prometeu outrora e chutaria Sehun bem na bunda, no entanto, o modo como o outro falava — olhando-o com um carinho diferente e quase palpável — só serviu para deixá-lo envergonhado e nervoso.

— Para de falar bobagens — disse em um sussurro, ousando olhar diretamente nos olhos de Sehun, unicamente para descobrir que este estava focado em algo logo abaixo de seu nariz. 

— Eu tenho só mais uma bobagem para te dizer.

Junmyeon não tinha certeza se queria ouvir, mas também não tinha outra opção visto que a voz ficara presa em um nó na sua garganta. 

Sehun estava tão próximo, mais próximo do que da vez em que o encurralou contra o balcão para furtar um único pirulito, Junmyeon podia sentir a respiração pesada batendo em seu rosto dessa vez. O aroma doce ainda estava lá, como de costume, e talvez tenha sido por isso que não foi capaz de se distanciar antes do que veio a seguir.

— Ficar te dando dicas perdeu a graça quando comecei a ficar magoado por não lembrar de mim — Começou, a voz mais suave do que todas as outras vezes que se dirigiu a Junmyeon. — E percebi que estava gostando de você de um jeito diferente.

Por um lado, Junmyeon tinha em sua frente um amigo de infância, o mesmo que prometeu que voltaria assim que pudesse, porque sabia que era seu único amiguinho e temia deixá-lo sozinho. Por outro, o rapaz o olhando tão intensamente não tinha nada a ver com o garotinho de suas lembranças escassas. Os músculos que ele deixava à mostra sempre que aparecia sem a típica jaqueta, a altura e os ombros largos não lembravam em nada a criança magricela que pintou um dia. O Kim tinha a boca entreaberta, em uma última tentativa de respirar corretamente estando tão próximo de alguém assim, e um borbulhar incômodo na boca do estômago quando esse mesmo alguém resolveu deixar de lado a camisa para segurar em seu ombro.

Estavam sentados no chão repleto de terra, em uma posição não muito confortável, mas Sehun arranjou uma maneira de se virar um tantinho mais, o suficiente para que seus narizes estivessem tocando um no outro e voltou a falar:

— Se quiser que eu me afaste, é melhor falar agora. 

Que se danem as borboletas que tanto falam nas novelas da tarde, o que Junmyeon tinham na barriga não era nada como imaginou que seria, ele estava mais nervoso que nunca e, ainda assim, não quis dizer nada que pudesse afastar Sehun um centímetro sequer. 

Não fazia ideia do que fazer com as próprias mãos quando o Oh levou a dele até seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar, e Sehun riu da reação alheia logo em seguida. Não gostou da sensação que percorreu seu corpo ao perceber que era o único nervoso, afinal o mais novo ria enquanto exalava experiência, então resolveu subitamente que daria um passo maior do que estava acostumado.

E Sehun mal podia esperar pelo que veio a seguir.

Guiado pelo desejo de se sentir no controle por míseros segundos, Junmyeon levou as mãos até o rosto alheio e colou seus lábios, um selar deveras forte e desajeitado demais, pois Sehun logo estava rindo outra vez.

— Hyung, a minha boca não vai a lugar nenhum, não precisa apertar tanto. 

Oh Sehun era o tipo de pessoa que não deixava de se divertir mesmo em momentos como aquele, ele riu o quanto pôde quando Junmyeon se levantou e lhe deu as costas, envergonhado e sentindo-se simplesmente muito ruim em beijar na boca. Coisa que era de se esperar, visto que nunca tinha feito antes, mas que por um momento Sehun fez parecer tão fácil e natural.

Estava quase gritando o máximo de xingamentos que conseguia pensar, prestes a explodir e tanger ele mesmo aquelas borboletas enormes e insistentes, quando Sehun segurou em seus ombros e o virou, aparentemente depois de correr um bocado até o alcançar. Ele não disse mais nada, também não estava rindo quando tomou para si a tarefa de guiar Junmyeon em seu primeiro beijo de verdade.

O Oh segurava as bochechas de Junmyeon, sentindo na ponta da língua cada pedaço do nervosismo que o Kim vinha sentindo desde que chegaram ali, este que não soube o que fazer até ser guiado gentilmente a abraçá-lo, desta vez, sem fazer muita força.

Todas as novelas que assistiu, simplesmente porque não tinha nada melhor na TV, estavam erradas quanto ao primeiro beijo. Ele não foi as mil maravilhas que fizeram parecer em cenas perfeitas e caprichosamente planejadas, foi molhado, estranho e muito, muito difícil de continuar por muito mais tempo. Certo que Sehun parecia ter feito aquilo algumas vezes antes, mas nem ele pode fazer tudo sozinho. Todavia, elas estavam certas em algo, beijar a pessoa por quem vem sentindo borboletas, pássaros e tudo o que for possível, realmente é bom ao ponto de querer repetir mais vezes. 

— Sehun — chamou Junmyeon, estava agarrado à cintura alheia, e nem mesmo estavam em alta velocidade no caminho de volta para casa. — Qual o apelido perfeito que você disse que tinha para mim?

Demorou alguns segundos para que o Oh entendesse sobre o que se tratava a pergunta, mas quando o fez, não pôde se conter de rir ao ponto de quase bater a bicicleta em um hidrante. 

— Eu não acredito, hyung! — exclamou realmente divertido.

— O quê?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito, muito, obrigada a quem chegou até aqui!  
> Quero agradecer a pessoinha que me ajudou com a betagem: uma anjinha realmente talentosa que, além de betar com muito carinho, foi o motivo por me fazer continuar escrevendo e não desistir. A @VickSs27 lá no twitter!  
> 🤭 Obrigada pela dedicação, anjinha. Eu já te disse isso mas fiquei realmente tocada com seus comentários e foram eles que me inspiraram a continuar, então, saiba que você contribuiu muito para essa história acontecer < 3 
> 
> Ademais, a toda a equipe do exolipse: vocês são incríveis pela organização e criatividade! Sou grata por poder participar do fest, de verdade < 3
> 
> Você pode me encontrar no  twitter 


End file.
